


Not Letting Go

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jane Foster is Tony Stark's daughter, Jane and Darcy are sisters, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Therapy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Planning a wedding for any normal woman should bring the happiest memories of your life. Except if you were Jane Foster. And your fiance is Steve Rogers. And he has an old boyfriend who just saved your life. And you really want to hate both of them. But those stories passed on by your grandfather about those two stubborn boys from Brooklyn, were true. With a heavy helping of the stubborn part. And really, you just want your ice cream and to be done with the whole situation. Less heartache that way. But of course your mom is just as stubborn as the boys. And of course you have to look good in a wedding dress.





	1. Rescue

Jane tried to scream when a metal hand covered her mouth, in the middle of Central Park, but of course she couldn’t. She couldn’t even move, her attacker was that strong. He moved her backwards behind a few trees.

“I’m going to remove my hand now, doll. But I need you to keep quiet. You’re being followed. And until I can get Steve here, you’re going to have to stick with me.”

She recognized him. The man with the metal arms, and if she squinted carefully she could make out his face in the dim light of sunset. “Bucky? What are you doing here? Steve has been looking for you for days. You pulled him from the water. What-“She was cut off by the hand again.

“Doll. I’m serious. There are a couple thousand people not too happy with him right now. I know him. If something happens to you he’ll kill himself over the guilt. I can’t let that happen.”

“But you’re-“

“Figures he’d attach himself to the most difficult dame in the world. Where do you live?”

“Oh I was counting on you to tell me, since apparently you _know_ everything.”

“Funny baby-doll. Now stay quiet.” He pushed his body close to hers and pinned her against the tree, and damn if she didn’t get those tingly feelings. She was going to kill Steve when she saw him. She soon realized why he had though, as she counted ten dark figures run past her with the scariest weapons she’d ever seen. She gave a slight whimper in response. “Shh. I got you baby doll.”

“Why do they want me,” she cries silently. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Your fiance laid waste to an empire, sweetheart. He was stupid enough to let you go outside with no guards. I may have to kill him myself when I see him.”

Jane could only nod in the dark as she clung to the tree. “I really need to pee.” An amused huff was her only reply. How had she gotten here? In the middle of Central Park, being hunted by crazy people, with a famed assassin, who also happens to be her boyfriend’s boyfriend. This was not OK by her standards. She was going to kill Steve when she saw him. _If_ she saw him.

“We gotta move, baby doll. Stay close to me. I’ll keep you safe.” She let him pull her into his arms and usher her away from the safety of the tree, stopping behind several trees on the way, heading in the direction of the tower.

“So you do know where I live.”

“I know a lot. Now shut up. They might here you.”

Jane sighs dramatically but quiets up. She couldn’t believe this is happening. Now. Tonight? The meteor shower was happening tonight! That’s why she was here! Fucking Hydra and their fucking schemes against her fucking delicious boyfriend. And fuck his boyfriend being here all loyal, dark, and delicious looking.

Jane had envisioned meeting Bucky Barnes plenty this last week since learning he was alive. Him saving her life wasn’t one of her plans. And it made it harder now for her to slap him across his cheek and resent him for the rest of her miserable lonely life. Because that’s what it was going to be now, wasn’t it? Steve would get his old boyfriend back, and forget he existed, and he and Bucky would go on to be this perfect couple. Cause really. Who would want her? Their love story spanned decades. She’d been with Steve for one year. And sure. He proposed. But that was before. Before they knew about Hydra and Bucky, and all of it.

Her life officially sucked. Her life sucked and she really had to go pee.

She hadn’t realized she was crying, when Bucky shushed her. “Sweetheart, I know this is emotional. But I really need you to stop crying. We can’t be heard. I promise I’ll get you through this.”

She nodded, and of course he wrapped her in a hug, which made her guilt at wanting to hate him even more, as they finally made it to the crowded street, she was thinking this was when she should have been relieved, but Bucky pulling her hood over her head and telling her to keep her face down, as he ushered her across the busy street, almost made her throw up her lunch.

She clutched her arms around her stomach as they made their way up the hill that led to the tower. It was within walking distance now. A few hundred feet. She wanted to run, but she knew that was against the rules of this whole hiding in plain sight game they were playing.

And again. She really had to pee.

She hoped her dad would see her. Hoped he was in the tower, with her mom at that fancy restaurant at the top of the terrace. Hoped that he would suit up, and fly down, and lift her up, away from any kind of danger. And away from the man who was about to take her boyfriend away from her.

She envisioned it now. About thirty pints of mint chocolate chip, and one stern talk from her mother, and she’d be good to go. Back to work, and not have to think about Steve again. Maybe her dad wouldn’t let them stay in the tower. _Yeah right. Grow up Jane._

They were close now, she felt a little more protected. This was her father’s domain, and he didn’t take kindly to threats against his tower. He was going to have a field day with this. They were at the door, and Jane waved her access badge at security, not that she needed it, and just as they walked through they saw Steve. And Bucky all but threw her into his arms as an explosion shook the premises. They all looked back. _The park._

She stared in horror as the flames engulfed the trees, and people fleeing the scene screaming. But Bucky was yelling at Steve.

“Fucking Punk. You let her go out by herself?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You have no fucking clue what you’re up against,-“She couldn’t listen to this. She tried to move away but Steve tightened his arms around her. She spotted her mom and dad, and broke free with a sob and ran to them. She was a grown woman, but damnit she wanted her parents.

“What the hell is going on, Janey?” That was Pepper. Holding her as she cried.

“Bucky’s back. I’m going to lose him,” she sobs as Tony soothed her hair. “And those Hydra guys just tried to blow me up. And Bucky saved me so I can’t hate him. And now they’re fighting. And I really have to pee. And I just want you and dad not to tell me ‘I told you so,’ ok?”

“Never, baby.” That was her dad. He motioned to Pepper. “You got this handled? As much as I want to stay here and play ‘dad’ the park just exploded. We have to get down there.”

“I got her Tony. Go save the world.”

He gave Jane a kiss on the cheek and called for his suit. “I don’t need you on this one Cap. Take the heavy hitter to the med bay for evaluation before I pull the plug and kick you out of here. I told my daughter not to get involved with you. And while I hate being right, I hate seeing her cry even more. I figured you did too, but you’re too busy arguing with Ghostman here to notice. Fix it. Or I’ll fix you.”

 

Steve shifted his gaze to Jane, being led away from Pepper. The internal struggle of wanting to make sure both the people he loved most in this world was alright, tore at his heart. “I need to check on her, Buck.”

“Go before you lose her, Punk.”

Steve raced after them.

 

Jane felt a little better when she slipped into some sweats and a t-shirt a few minutes later, but still her heart was breaking. She wanted her mom. And ice cream. In that order exactly. She wasn’t expecting Steve in the middle of her living room, hands in his pockets, shifting from side to side. “Steve-“

“Jane. I should have been there. I should have known. Of course they would target with you. I’m such a fucking idiot.” He walked to her, and she motioned for him to stay away. And of course his eyes lowered and she felt guilty. But she couldn’t stand here now and pretend things were alright.

“Steve. You don’t need to be here, right now. I’m fine.”

“Jane-“he runs a hand through his blonde hair, which was shorter than it was a few weeks ago. “Jane what do you mean? Of course I have to be here. You’re my girl.” She shook her head, and went into the kitchen to pour her a glass of water. “Jane. Talk to me.” There was a new element to his voice. _Desperation._

“Steve, since last week when I found out about Bucky, I wasn’t under the allusion that when you found him, and I knew you would, that we would stay together. I just didn’t imagine it being so soon. And I didn’t figure that it would be on a night where he saved my life, because I really, really wanted to hate him. But how can I hate him now?” She runs a hand through her hair and sighs in frustration.

“Jane. That’s not going to happen. I love you. We’re getting married.”

“Steve. I’m not delusional, ok? So don’t treat me like I am. He’s your boyfriend. He has been for decades. How does that compare to what we have? I’m not going to be one of the girlfriends that says him or me. Frankly that’s not fair. So this is me, giving you the chance to go. No strings attached and all that.”

“NO.”

“Steve, please.”

“You think you’re fucking making this easy on me? Guess again, sweetheart.” He spat out her nickname with so much sarcasm that it actually stung a little. “You think you figured this all out without actually talking to me. Last I heard we were both in this relationship together. We made the decisions that affected us together. And now what? I won’t deny that I love him, Jane. But I love you too. I can’t. I will not give you up.”

“Steve. This isn’t some story book romance. This is real shit. Fuck. And I prefer my men to not have feelings for another person. Especially another _alive_ person. For all that it’s worth. How would you feel if I said, I love Thor, but I love you too.” Steve winces. “That’s what I thought.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“IT IS THE SAME THING!”

Steve shook his head and crossed his arms and just stood there and she sighed. “I’m going to bed.” She reached for the ring on her finger and set it on the counter in front of him. “I’ll bring you your things tomorrow.” She ignored him when he reached for her, and damnit all she wanted was a hug. But it was better this way. They could have a clean break, and he could be Bucky. And they both could be happy. _Finally._

“This isn’t over, Jane. I’ve been playing this stubborn game a few more decades than you. I’m good at it. I’ll let you catch your breath. But I’ll be damned if you won’t see me tomorrow. Bright and early. Count on it. Cause I just got you. And I’m not letting you go.”

 


	2. Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really did have plans today. Captain America is just a little shit. Don't let anyone tell you differently.

Jane had plans this morning. She was going to get up, pack Steve’s things in a box, and deliver them to him with. And she was going to walk away with her head held high, and all the dignity and poise she could muster. Well, slightly poised would work too. And she was going to beat him at his own game at rising before the sun to get her first punch in.

So excuse her for being _a little_ disoriented when she woke up to a pair of hands on her hips, a head between her legs, and her ring _back_ on her finger. A glance at the clock to her left read 5 a.m. She’d lost the fucking game she was sure he didn’t know they were playing. And she might have moaned a little bit. Anyone who thought of Captain America as a saint, needed to see the wicked things he could do with his tongue, and barely any breath.

She felt him smile against her, and he knew she was up. “Morning Sweetheart.”

“Steven. I really want to kill you right now.”

He grins, and moves up over her, kissing her awake, and using his large arms to box her in and keep her from moving. _Like she wanted to move anyway._ “I told you I’d be here.”

Well technically he _had_ said that, she just chose to ignore it. “Did you even _sleep?_ ”

He nods as he nuzzles her neck, and sucks on that spot behind her ear that’d made her scream for him, countless times. “I did. Even went for a run.”

She groans. “It’s five o’clock in the morning, Steven Grant.”

“Than I say we make this quick, Miss Stark. So we can get back to bed before the sun comes up.”

“Nothing is ever quick with you.”

He grins at her as he reaches for a condom in her side table drawer and puts it on with confident ease, and pushes into her, and she tries not to moan. He can’t win this time. “Like you’ve ever complained about that before.”

Cocky son of a bitch.

 

Steve smirked at Jane as she sat at the breakfast bar and _sulked_. Something about thwarted plans, or what not. But man she looked good in his shirt. He’d told her. She gave him the finger. Which led to a much dirtier breakfast than they’d both expected.

Truth was, he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He never had been able to before, but after last night. After her trying to walk away. It was all he could do to not lock the both of them in their room together, and throw away the key.

He hadn’t thought about her reaction to meeting Bukcy. He’d just been so excited to find out that he was actually alive. He’d told her, of course. He told her everything. But he’d never asked how she felt about it. He knew now that’s where he screwed up.

Regardless of how tough she was on the outside, this was killing her inside, he realized that now. Meeting the ex was always a tough task. He was still a mess around Thor, and he knew him _before_ he knew Jane. But Jane was Jane, and had done everything in her power to reassure him that she was his. And Thor had already been attached to another by then. The difference between Thor and Bucky? They hadn’t actually broken up. Death and deception and ice, had separated him, and his old boyfriend for decades. It wasn’t their decision to part.

What shocked him was that she had already made up her mind! Without a hesitation, she was going to give him what she thought he wanted, at the risk of her own heart. And if at all possible, Steve loved her even more. But it tore him apart.

No he hadn’t wanted that at all. That had never even crossed his mind, and her announcement last night was enough to bring him to his knees. The only way he knew how to show her that he wasn’t going anywhere was being the constant in her life that he always was.

She didn’t deserve this. And Steve wanted to curse at deity who controlled their destinies. He loved her. He loved him. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do.

He held her as they sat on the couch, content to stare at the tv with the mute on, watching her as twirled a strand of hair around her finger. He smiled. She had a habit of doing that when she was settled.  “Tell me what you’re thinking, Sweetheart. What you’re feeling.”

She takes a deep breath and lets it go, shifts a little, finding _her spot_ at his side. She belonged there more than anyone else. And he waits. He’d wait forever for her. He had waited forever for her. He wasn’t going to give up on her now.

“They don’t have a rulebook for this, Steve. I don’t want to give you up, but-“

“Then don’t. Jane who said you had to? I’m here now. I’m here. I’m real. Me and you, what we have? This is special. I’ve never had this with anyone. Not even with Bucky-“she scoffs, and he turns her chin up to see his eyes. “I’m serious. I won’t deny that I love him. He’s so messed up right now, that it will be a miracle if he can live a normal day again. And I do love him, Jane. But baby, I love you too. You challenge me like nothing I’ve ever known. When I was ready for war, you brought me back to family. Jane, “he pauses and reaches for her hand, playing with the ring on her finger. “Bucky and I never contemplated marriage before. It never crossed our minds. But when I’m with you,” he swallows. “It doesn’t leave my mind.”

“How do we make this work, Steve?  
“We fight for us. Everyday. We don’t give ourselves another option.”

“But I don’t like to share,”

He grins, and she’s confused. “I don’t like to share either. And don’t think I didn’t see the look that Bucky was giving you last night.”

“He thinks I’m stupid.”

“No. He likes your intelligence. He loves a smart girl. He always has.”

“Oh.”

He sighs and reaches down and takes her hand again. “Jane. In a crazy world, I would wish that maybe the three of us could make something work. But that’s not fair to you. Or Bucky. That’s not fair to me. I’ve always had dreams of you loving Bucky as much as I did. I do. But Jane. None of that matters to me. Because at the end of the day, you’re my girl. And we’re getting married. And you better believe I’m getting you pregnant right away,” he teases and she laughs softly. “Jane. The relationship you have with Bucky will be of your choosing. Of his choosing as well. I’ll have your back regardless. And if something does happen, if you spend time with him, and get to know him. If something does happen then we’ll find a way to make it work. Because, how can we not? But right now. I want to concentrate on us. And our wedding. I want to concentrate on getting Bucky better. On making sure that my family is taken care of. On making sure _my wife_ is taking care of.”

She grins, and his heart soars, and she climbs into his lap, kissing him softly. The thrilling moments after he asked her to marry him, replaying in his mind over and over as she kisses him soundly. “I’m still going to be Mrs. Rogers?”

He smirks, and his blue eyes clear of the stress he was facing today. “Baby,” he scoffs. “Like you had a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter here. We're going to dive right in, so expect a lot of stuff coming up. Thanks for your support!


	3. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was just the beginning.

Steve knew he needed to see Bucky but couldn't bring himself to leave Jane, wanting to make sure she knew that there was no way in hell he was ever letting her go. 

Only when she was throughly reassured, did he even begin to think of leaving her place. Truth was he needed a shower. And to talk. 

For the first time since he woke from ice he didn't have any answers. The love of his life was hurting.

The loves if his life were hurting. And he had no answers. 

Everything he had said to Jane this morning he meant. He was not, in any way, letting her go. It wasn't an option. But Bucky was here. And now that he was, he didn't want to let him go now either. 

So after receiving news that Bucky had been sleeping peacefully from Nat, and had been for the last twelve hours, he decided to see Sam first. He had no idea when the last time his best friend had slept, and didn't want to disturb him. Sleep was a great way to heal the mind, and Bucky needed that more than anyone right now. 

So he found Sam who watching Clint show off at target practice. 

"I think I recall telling you that your world is crazy. He hasn't missed. Not one single shot. Dr. Cho sends her regards by the way with Barnes. She's been itching to get her hands on his files since last week." He stops his monologue too look at his friend. "How are you holding up? Last night was rough. Two people dead. Fifteen Hydra operatives arrested while they were searching for her body through the rubble. I guess the good news is that's fifteen we don't have to go after."

"The bad news is that there are still more out there with a vendetta against Captain America."

"There is that."

"I don't know what I'm doing Sam. Last week I had my life figured out. I was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. Moving on with life. Even started to get along with Tony." Steve lets out a laugh that is more a scoff than anything. "And now I don't know what to do."

"How is Jane holding up?"

"She wants to leave me. Wanted to leave me."

"To give you a chance with Bucky." It was a statement more than a question and Steve looks at his friend in shock. "You didn't have to say anything. It was clearly written on your face this week, everytime you talked about him. The fact that you said Jane wants to leave just tied it all together."

"Doesn't matter. It's not like that anymore."

"Isn't it? The man saved her life. According to Tony he knew who she is and responded in accordance with his anger for you letting her out of her sight so soon after everything that happened last week."

"He pulled me from the river. I'd like to know why."

Sam nods and turns back to watching Clint before talking again. "I've been thinking about this all week and last night it hit me. I mean, back then he was a good guy. And you said that you think he was experimented on before you rescued him. And all history accounts before that say he was a good man. How in the world do you go from being a good man to a killing machine?"

"And more than that why did he save me?"

"That too. You go from beating a man to death, which you're lucky I haven't told Jane about you telling him you weren't going to fight. What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you."

"He didn't."

"He could have. And then where would that leave her?"

Steve hadn't thought about it. Truth was he didn't want to think about it. Whenever he did the thought made him sick. Everytime he would look at his fiance his heart would fill with guilt. "I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Maybe you should. And you should tell her. Give her a fair chance to make up her own mind."

"To leave me, you mean," Steve spits out. The idea so disgusting on his tongue he coukd barely say the words.

"To let her see what she's up against. The man that she is going to marry was ok with letting his boyfriend beat the shit out of him last week. Knew he could die and let it happen anyway, which would have left her alone and mourning the love of her life."

"He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore."

"You and I see differently. As does Jane apparently. Keep telling yourself a lie and you'll believe it. Doesn't mean everyone else will. And what does Bucky think? I mean... He did save her life. So he's been either following you around, or something else is going on. I don't think Stark takes too kindly against threats against his personal property. Jane, Pepper, Darcy the Tower. You saw what he did in Malibu with Happy. Come clean with them and come clean with yourself. You'll earn a lot more respect that way, Captain."

 

Tony was wishing he wasn't the smartest human on earth, minus his daughter. But even his daughter wasn't as gifted of a hacker as he was. Well she could be, but she believed in humanity and privacy and all that other stuff that Pepper just finished lecturing him about. 

Point being, she was Pepper's daughter.

Well she wasn't but Pepper practically raised her. Probably why the child actually amounted to something. Her biological mother hadn't amounted to anything and he wasn't any better. 

But even Pepper's lecture didn't stop him from trying to find anything and everything he could the industrial strength, metal armed assasin that was currently residing in the medical wing of the tower awaiting evaluation. Mind, body, and arm. 

To say that he was shocked when The Winter Soldier appeared in his tower last night apparently having saved his daughter from certain death, would be an understatment. He was almost speechless. His daughter's anguish the only things that grounded him.

He hated seeing her cry. 

Even as a child she only cried when she was really in pain. Even at times chosing silence over tears. But last night a dam broke as she realized what he and Pepper had fought her on every day for the last year since she and Steve had started dating. 

His heart already belonged to another no matter how long he's been gone. 

And now after realizing that he in fact was not gone, just the opposite in fact, Jane was realizing what it meant to be second best. 

Tony knew the feeling well, having grown up in the shadow of Steve Rogers. And he'd vowed that his daughter, his daughters, would never feel the same. 

But he would never tell her he told her so. Out of the two of his daughters, while they both shared a common spunk and vivacity that rivaled any Stark previous, Darcy, his outspoken lawyer turned Stark Industries Social Relations expert, lacked her older sisters depth to feel. A trait Jane could only get from his own beloved mother. 

She had Maria Stark's heart and soul. And Tony could only build towers to protect outside forces from shattering it. 

Which is why he was trying so hard not to throw up now. Because despite his well intentions of getting the assasin back on his feet and sending him off, he had to go and meddle. And what he found was sickening.

No one knew exactly what had happened to Barnes after he fell from the trian. Or even how he survived. Or how he became one of the world's deadliest assasins. But what bugged Tony the wasn't the fact he was a player in last weeks huge operation that almost took him and all his loved ones out for good. It was the fact that he saved his precious daughter, doing the exact opposite of last week, and undoing all of Tony's resentment.

And that pissed him the hell off.

And even more so. While everything was so well documented by Hydra, probably so they could show off, what he found was not as upsetting as what he hadn't found. 

Sure he found the missing keys and plot lines that transformed Barnes' history and making him a villian. They brainwashed him. Plain and simple.

But what he didn't see was a willingness to be wiped. 

They woke him and he was disoriented. He sceamed as they wiped him. If the first wipe didn't work, they'd beat and wipe him again. 

The last video was the most telling. Time stamped eight days ago. He asked for Steve. Said he knew him. 

And all of the sudden the metal arm didn't fascinate him as the psyche. 

He would make damn sure he sat in on the therapy sessions that woukd follow the next few weeks. 

 

"What do you mean he's staying here?! That was not the agreement Tony! Think about Jane! Darcy! About the company! Me! The press finds out we're putting up the world's biggest ghost story they'll hang us out to dry!"

"Look, Pep. Last week I would have totally agreed with you. But after watching those videos-"

"After I told you not to!"

"In all fairness, mom," Darcy interjects looking up from her computer, her glasses low on her nose as she looks up from the press release she's spent the four hours working on. "You knew he wasn't going to listen."

Pepper shoots a look at her youngest before turning back to him. "He has to leave, Tony! Think if Jane!"

"Jane will be fine! You know how she is with strays."

"She's marrying his ex boyfriend!"

"She's marrying his boyfriend, mom. Probably in his eyes they never broke up. "

"Darcy, please!"

"Look. You guys know I hate seeing Jane get hurt. But over the last year Steve has become like a brother to me. And Bucky is an extension of who he is as much as Jane is. And no we didn't ask for this. But Steve didn't ask for this either! He's probably just as lost and confused as we all are, even more so. We are a family and now. All of us. Barnes too now. We have to help him. Help them. We're the only one with resources who can."

"If I figure out that Nat taught you to argue with me, Darcy Elizabeth, you and I will be going a few rounds."

The younger woman laughs and winks at her father before closing the laptop and pushing it aside. "I'll see that. And raise you a few rounds for a week on babysitting dad duty."

"Hey!"

"Deal!" The mother and daughter shook hands and went back to their business while Tony stood affronted. 

"I don't like being shuffled around. I am a grown man-"

A kiss on both cheeks and the women were both out the door to put out more fires. 

"Nobody listens to me around here."

 

Jane was in sweats and a long t-shirt sitting in her mother's office, sorting through bridal magazines when her mother and sister walked in, talking about some deal that had to do with her father. 

"Bridal magazines?" That was her mother, who places a kiss on her cheek as she sits her stuff down. "The wedding is still going on?"

"Mom," Darcy starts. A warning. 

"It was a simple question."

"That was going to be followed by a not so simple rebuke."

Jane laughs. "Mom. I get it, I do. You think I'm making a mistake. And maybe I am. But out of the billions and billions of people in the world, Steve Rogers is the last one you give up on."

"Jane-,"

"I'm ok mom. Or I will be. I've got my big girl heart on right now. I'm just going to be as open and as honest as possible."

Pepper watches her daughter carefully before kissing her head again and opening a magazine closest to her. "Your dad was nosy this morning."

"Dad usually is. I am not surprised. What did he do."

Darcy flopped down on the and exhaled. "He hacked Hydra databases. I'm so jealous."

"Wait," Jane turns to Pepper. "What? Why?"

"Apparently something wasn't setting right with him that Barnes rescued you last night. Evidently something hit him. He was prepared to kick Barnes out in a few days after they did an evaluation, but he saw something that made him change his mind, I guess." The noncholant way Pepper spoke as she flipped through the magazine was fooling no one. This was truly affecting her.

"And you think it's a bad idea to help him?"

"He's an assasin, Janie."

"So what. So was Nat and Clint but you acceoted them with open arms," Darcy scoffs. "You can't be this way with one and not the others."

"What they did is in no way comparable to what he did. What he's done. Recently in fact."

"But they were at some point, mom. And someone gave them a chance. Help me out Jane."

Jane stays silent for a moment before nodding. "I mean. Last night was the scariest night of my life, but never once did I not feel safe with him. He talked to me. He was funny. And when I wasn't thinking about it being over between me and Steve, I enjoyed his banter. I'm not making an excuse for what he did or has done. But what he was last night was a complete parrarel to what we know him as. Has anyone talked to him today?"

"As far as we know he hasn't woken up yet. They want Steve and Nat in there when he wakes. They don't know how he'll respond." 

"Probably a good idea."

Pepper nods again and goes back to the magazine. "Jane whatever happens next, you have to promise me that you won't stop talking to us. Don't keep your emotions bottled up. Please."

"I promise, as long as you promise to keep an open mind. I have a feeling we're only dwelling in the tip of crazy here."

"Crazier then hitting a Norse God who fell from the sky, with your car," Darcy asks with glee.

"Shut up Darcy. I grazed him. Grazed. It was an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is awake. So are old feelings...and new ones.

Bucky opens his eyes, his head throbbing and body aching as he blinks in the light. His body feels as if it's been stabbed by a thousand knives. He looks around and spots a pretty Asian woman and a guy with glasses watching him intently.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Barnes. How are you feeling?"

He blinks and his voice is raspy when he finally speaks. "Like hell." 

"We figured. I'm Dr. Sandra Cho and he's Dr. Bruce Banner. I can issue you some pain medicine but I'd like to explain a few things."

"What things," Bucky asks as he sits up and for the first time recognizes the needle in his arm and winces. "What is this?"

The man pushes his glasses up before he soeaks. "It's an IV. Steve said it was ok for us to issue one. You are severly dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?"

"Our bodies are made up of mostly water and need it to survive. When we don't have enough our bodies go into shock and we become sick."

"Don't feel sick."

"You wouldn't. The serum put you into survival mode as far as we can tell. Steve pushes his body a lot too, especially on missions. And while he can go a lot longer than most of us, even he'll break down eventually."

"I don't understand," he blinks at the woman. "How is this needle helping?"

She's amused as she responds. "It's pushing fluids into you to help. I promise that's all its doing."

"Ok," He looks around "Where am I?"

"You are at Avengers Tower. In the medical bay. This is where the Avengers and all the permanent residents come when they need patched up or are sick."

"Doesn't look like a hospital."

The man named Banner looks up from a paper he's reading. "No. I don't suppose it does. Stark made it with extreme comfort and state of the art technologies in mind. It's amazing that either of his daughters have an inheritance left to spend."

Dr. Cho laughs as she walks close to him and holds her hands up. "I'm going to remove the IV. Steve is on his way to spring you free, so I'll expect you to keep up on your fluid intake. This shouldn't hurt, ok?"

He nods and watches as she pulls it out and applies pressure, fascinated by the way she does everything with one hand. When Banner speaks.

"Mr. Barnes-"

"Bucky," he interrupts. "My name is Bucky."

"Alright," Bruce smiles. "Bucky. Steve gave us permission last night for the IV as you know, also for a blood draw. We wanted to test it before we issued you any pain medicine. One of the operatives that Stark brought in last night was so doped up on narcotics that it's a shock that his heart didn't explode."

"It's a wonder that he let us stay here."

"We all have a past here, Bucky. Steve. Stark. Nat. Barton. Jane. Me. Thor. We all have something we've done that we're not proud of."

Bucky stays quiet as he watches the man at his side. He's spent all his life observing people and finding their weaknesses to take advantage of them in the worse possible ways. This Dr. Banner was an enigma that he couldn't read and briefly put him on alert but he nods anyway. 

"From here on out Bucky you are the one who gives orders over your own person. No one can make choices for you but you, ok? Not even Steve."

He's about to speak again Steve knocks and leans on the door, looking as good as he did last night and a little weary. Wistful even. 

Dr. Cho continues. "Even when it comes to standing up to a certain, spunky, brown-eyed scientist that is doing everything to understand the science behind the science that is your arm. Including hacking jnto her father's AI and eavesdropping on conversations."

A voice sounds from the ceiling, startling him. "Miss Jane says that she reserves the right to listen in to understand the technology that is present in her tower including metal arms, a vibranium shield, or a plastic that tricks biology into forming and bonding to form new layers of skin. Miss Darcy reserves the right to eavesdropping if it involves complete badassary that is a metal arm."

"She is her father's daughter. I've heard stories about Howard as well. All Starks are crazy smart. Even Darcy."

Steve grins and shakes his head as does Bruce who actually speaks up. "It's weird for us to imagine that you two are actually as old as Tony's father would be now. I wonder how Jane deals. That was her grandfather."

Steve pipes up. "Age is just a number. I've shown her that. Repeatedly." Bucky watches in amusement as Banner actually blushes and Cho hits Steve in the back of the head. 

"Hush, you! And you," she turns back to Bucky. "Ignore your guilt. You fit right in." And she's gone as quiet as she came in. 

"I'll let you get dressed and acquainted with the tower. Steve is taking you on a tour," Bruce turns to Steve. "Stark said it's Chinese night and he expects you both in the commons at seven."

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Anytime, Cap."

Bucky watches the man leave before getting dressed in some clothes that Steve laid out for him. Normal clothes that didn't involve several layers of kevlar and weaponry and Steve couldn't keep his eyes off. "Staring, Punk."

Steve clears his throat and quickly looks away.

"How is she?"

Steve knew, as he always knew. He was like that with the people he loved most in the world. Until the war it had been his mother. And him. And now, Bucky knew, that Steve lovded him still, but his heart beat for her as well. As much as he'd watched the beautiful woman the last week he could understand why. But hearing the words from the man he loved was the only way to move on. 

"She's well. You saved her life," he stuffs his hands in his pocket, a sign to Bucky that he was nervous, anxious, agitated even. "I should'a been there, Buck. I should'a. She wanted to go out and see her stars. She asked me and I didn't want to. I didn't think. She could have died. God-" Steve's breakdown didn't surprise him as much as the timing did. But as fast as it started it was over. "She doesn't realize how small she actually is. I suppose that's my fault. Maybe Tony's and Pepper's as well. And she's smart. And crafty. And she's saved the world more than once. And she understands the universe in more ways then we will ever understand. But that's what she does. She finds ways to make the universe a little bit smaller for all of us often at risk for herself. But last night-"he inhales. "Last night was in me. That was my fault and you saved her and I can't tell you thank you enough." He smiles a waterty smile and Bucky's heart hurts at his shiny, blue eyes."She's fine, physically. Mentally she's shot."

"I'm sure this past week has been tough on her-" Bucky begins. 

"You saved my life, Buck. In the water. You pulled me from the river. I didn't understand, but she did. Because she would have done the same thing. We're getting married, and she tried to call it off last night. She wanted us to have a chance. I love her, Buck. I love her. I love you. I don't know how to make this work."

"What do I do, Steve? What do you need me to do? Because I love you too, Punk. Always have. Always will."

"We, all three of us, have a long way ahead of us. Let's take it day by day, because i'm not giving either of you up."

"I won't ruin this for you, Steven Grant. Don't think I don't realize the hold she has on your heart, when i've spent exactly fifteen minutes in her smart-mouthed presence, in which she has me bewitched. And i'm not a fucking poet, but i'll be damned if she asked me too i'd write her fifty fucking poems just to get her to smile."

Steve laughs ruefully. "Come on, Jerk. We have a tour of the tower, if you're up for it. Maybe even I'll take you to see her lab. But first we need to stop and get you a gatorade. Helen will have my ass if she has to stick another IV in you."

 

They made there way to the food court where the grabbed a couple sandwiches and Bucky wondered at so may restaurants in one area. 

"I shouldn't even be surprised by anything at this point considering it's a Stark residence and there's a secret voice in the ceiling."

Steve lets out a roar of laughter and pushes his chair back. "Oh damm, Buck. I'm sorry. I didn't even think you might have been confused by that. The voice in the ceiling is Stark's AI. Artificial Intelligence. He's like a super computer that's part human, butler, navigator, hacker, dj. You name it, he probably can do it. You'll probably here Jane talk to him a lot. They work together."

Bucky stares at him wide-eyed, and just a little self-concious. "So when-" he looks around. "He's there? All the time?"

Steve laughs again. "Jane taught me how to engage privacy mode and it's worked well for me. I don't need videos or audios of me making time with my girl. Stark would have a field day. But he is good to have around. Especially when I first moved in and got lost around every corner."

"Moving up, Punk?"

"More like if I even attempt to remove Jane from this tower to stay some place else, I'd get an earful. Sometimes it's better to stay silent to preserve the peace when it comes to Tony Stark and his progeny. You should have seen it when Barton moved Darcy to Malibu for a few months for a mini- vacation. It was worse than the war. And that was a Stark house! Family dinners have not been the same after that. And while I'd like to think I'm a lot stronger than Barton, I like my dick free from a vice."

"They have a house in Malibu?"

"Had. It's gone now. One of those pasts that Helen told you about. They have Stark Mansion here, I believe though I never have been, and Jane believes it's haunted. They have one in Sicily and London and Seoul as well. Mostly they live here in the tower. "

Bucky lets out a low whistle as he finishes his sandwich. "Who is Darcy? Who is Barton?"

"Darcy is Jane's younger sister. You think Jane is spunky, you wait until you meet Darcy. And Barton is her husband. Former assassin. Sharpshooter. Good with a bow, rifle, knife. You name it, he'll hit it. One of the best shots I've ever seen."

"Hmm," Bucky raises a brow in disbelief. "Bet I could beat that."

"That's a bet he'd take, and me. Because I doubt you believe me right now. Wait until you see him aim at a target he doesn't see, hang from the rafters and make the shot dead on. It's incredible."

"Eh."

Steve starts laughing. "You always were competitive."

"I got another conquest on my mind at the moment, but give me time. I'll get there."

 

Bucky had his gatorade and they made there way to the commons where Bucky was introduced to Sam Wilson. An appointment was set for the next morning, and while Bucky didn't feel like talking about his issues would help anything, Steve seemed to think otherwise so he had agrees only ti make Steve happy. 

Briefly he wondered if this was one of those things the. Dr. Banner was talking about being his decision and his decision only, but when he found even Jane talked to the man weekly, he couldn't resist.

The commons room wasn't as busy as the food court and Steve explained it was becausd the commons were only for Avengers and family and some close scientists like Dr. Cho. The food court was accesible to all Stark Tower employees. 

It was arranged comfortably. A sofa that circled around in a "u" shape sat at the center with a television on the wall in front. A kitchen to the right and a bar area to the left. Up the stairs he could see a lool table and more seating areas as well as another tv. 

There wasn't much outside except what looked like a landing pad. Steve explained that was for Stark when he flew in or Thor when he decided to come down.

And that confused him even more, when Steve smiled and said. "Remember what I said about Jane making the universe smaller. You won't believe it until you see it. I will say, don't even try to arm wrestle him, drunk or not. You will lose. And don't ever think he's stupid. He's pretty fucking smart."

Bucky agreed but reserved judgment for later.

 

They went up to the lab floors where Tony and Jane pretend to work. "They each have labs here, but they each have labs in their own suites as well which is where they are the most. Something about science binges and not having to change out of pajamas or something like that."

Bucky had always been fascinated with science and this time was no different. The differences on the labs were mind boggling. How could there be so many different types if sciences to study?

Tony's lab was masculine and bulky, with see through floors, and technology that lined the walls.

Jane's lab had a lot more stuff in it. No see through floors, Steve said they scared her. It was feminine and messy with note pads thrown everywhere. 

He picked one up in fascination and read the feminie script. Monitors flew our coordinates at a speed that Bucky couldn't keep up. 

"Weather patterns," Steve mumurs. "She study's weather patterns to create anomalies at speeds that has me chugging stuff for heartburn."

"How are we even allowed here? This is amazing."

"Well," Steve shrugs, "as long as we're not in the way, they usually don't have an issue. If you ever see them collaborating together just the two of them or even with Dr. Banner, you met him earlier, you let me know. It's never good when they collaborate."

"I still can't get over that this is Howard's son's home."

Steve winces. "Maybe don't mention Howard in front of them so much. It's a touchy subject. And the Howard that we knew wasn't the Howard they knew."

"Noted."

 

They were on the suites level now. "This where I live. Jane lives on the floor below in the family wing. You can either stay here with me. There's a guest bedroom or Stark says he can have the apartment next door opened up."

"Guest bed, huh?"

"I cannot ruin this with Jane, Buck. I can't."

"I was teasing, Punk. That's fine. I don't know how comfortable I'd be staying by myself."

Steve swallows and nods and uses his code to open the door to a roomful of 'Welcome Home' balloons and two brunettes arguing over the right way to display items in some basket they were working on. 

Bucky knew, by the curve of her back, that the smaller one was Jane and held his breath when Steve cleared his throat and the ladies turned in around in surprise.

"Oh." Jane responds first and Bucky tries so hard not to smile but fails.

"Cat got your tongue, beautiful? Or are you just glad to see me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	9. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a flirt, but this is only the beginning.

Bucky was beautiful when he smiled, which was something that she should not have been noticing at that moment. 

And he was a complete smartass. 

Steve's look of apology for his boyfriend's flirtatiousness was enough to send her to her knees and beg him not to leave her.

Though the dull ache between her legs from this morning reminded her that that wasn't going to happen. 

When Steven Grant Rogers wanted something he usually got his way. Army? Check. Their first date? Check. 

Tony's permission for him to propose? Well that one, she heard, took some scheming with the help of Darcy and Clint, and a whole lot of black mail. But yes. He could check that off too.

It was Darcy's idea to throw Bucky a party. Jane hadn't known what to think. Just the fact that her fiance was going to be playing house with his boyfriend, left a bad taste in her mouth. 

They hadn't even moved in together yet. 

But where else could Bucky go? It wasn't like any of this was his fault. He needed help, and they had resources enough to get him the help he needed. 

Right now though, the way he was flirting with her, he sounded like the same old Bucky that Steve always told her stories about. 

And damn if she didn't blush when he kissed her hello on the cheek. 

 

Bucky couldn't help himself. His boyfriend's, fiance was beautiful, and everything he was saying just came out, leaving him confused and the punk speechless. 

The Punk did good. 

He knew right now he should have been focusing on his own mind. hjacked by Hydra for far too long, memories we're coming back and flooding him with guilt. But looking at Steve, and especially looking at Jane helped illeviate the guilt, even just a little bit. 

They got him a gift. A cell phone, they said, with their contacts on them so he could call them or (text?) them whenever he needed. The girl named Darcy, pretty and loud, was going to take him clothes shopping, for "normal, human clothes," and a haircut, but "not too much, because your hair is sexy as hell, Barnes." 

She was married, he learned, and would meet her husband later. Steve said he mostly lived in the vents, much to the amusement of the others in the room, which left him confused.

Tony and Pepper expected the whole group at family game night after Chinese in the Commons, where he would get to know them, much to his dismay and Steve's delight. 

The only person in the Stark family he wanted to get to know really, was Jane. But if he ever wanted something with Jane, he knew that he had to know the family. 

And that was something that he would absolutely rise to the occasion just to get another one of those smiles she gave him last night. 

That smile sent him flying. He knew why the Punk didn't want to let her go, and he barely knew her. 

 

Steve was beside himself. Jane and Bucky being in the same room at the same time was driving him crazy with need. He found himself taking a few common breaths before sitting beside Jane and grabbing her hand. 

"Tony wants a game night, huh," he squeezed her fingers as he looked into the dark eyes that made him fall so easily. "All of us?"

She nods and squeezes his hand back, "he has a complex."

"What kind of complex," Steven smirked, amused. Every single person in the Stark family, including Clint, had some sort of complex. Steve's, according to Darcy, was that he was a self-sacrificing smart ass, that is whipped by his girl who is over a foot smaller than him.

He tended to agree, but being under Jane's thumb was one of his favorite things in the world. 

Jane's first. Bucky's second. 

Jane didnt hit as hard. 

"A Manchurian Candidate complex, apparently."

Bucky wrinkles his forehead in confusion, "Manchurian Candidate?" His voice low and almost, Brooklyn.

Darcy laughs, "dude, yes! I'm putting together an entire movie list for us to go through!"

He looked at Steve in fear, "list?"

Jane laughed and leaned forward to look at Bucky. "Don't worry, I got Steve out of Darcy's movie list. I'm sure I can get you out of it too. It'll come at a price though."

"Name it beautiful."

"The arm. I getta look at the arm. Before my dad, or Bruce, or Cho. It's gotta be me."

The look that he gave Jane, made Steve hot in all the right places. He knew that look.

He had sinned for that look. 

 

Darcy took great pleasure in watching Bucky eat Chinese food for the first time. It was something she wished she got on tape. 

It was safe to say that his appetite rivalled Steve and Thor's. That and the fact that he probably hadn't had a full meal in decades. 

The thought made her sad. 

Bucky stayed close to Jane more so than Steve, clearly having found a connection with her that Jane didn't even know or understand yet. But Darcy could tell she was taking it in stride. 

Steve had said that Jane sometimes reminded him of himself before the serum. Tiny, self-sacrificing, with a real smart mouth. Sam theorized maybe that's why Bucky was maintaining his closeness with Jane. 

Because in order to move forward, you had to dig all the skeletons out of your closet first. 

And Steve made sure that Jane wasn't neglected or ignored, finding her every few minutes for a touch on the small of her back or a kiss on the cheek. 

Steve knew Jane was struggling, and he was doing everything he could to make sure she realized that he was there for her. 

Darcy's respect for him grew a whole lot more. 

 

Jane was explaining everything to Bucky that he was eating, as he sampled every item on the table in front of them. Steve, Bucky, and herself had scoped out a table for a little more privacy, not wanting Bucky to feel uncomfortable with the very loud Avengers that night. Because as much as he did extremely well this afternoon with the two of them and Darcy, something wasn't adding up. 

She had a feeling that he was a ticking time bomb just waiting to dismantle, and she wanted as little damage as possible. 

The Avengers of course were a social bunch and they came up to him one by one to introduce themselves. He already had met Bruce, but Bruce came over anyways and introduced him to Betty, who was one of Jane's closest friends and mentors. 

Bucky was all charm and weariness when greeting everyone, even if his eyes shifted from blue to grey and back to blue again when he determined that certain Avengers were not a threat. 

Tony amused him, and cursed his bad luck when he found out that his clever daughter already called dibs on the arm. 

He called second dibs and already had plans for the arm. 

Bucky looked frightened as he walked away. Steve just laughed and said Tony was harmless. 

He met Pepper last, who was all poise and protective over Jane, that even Steve shifted uncomfortably. Steve muttered something about never being good enough for her daughter,beside him, which left Jane squeezing his hand in comfort and shooting her mother a warning look. 

Jane had made up her mind about Steve and was still making her mind up about Bucky, and if she had to fight even her fiercest protector, her adoptive mother, she would do it.

She understood, Pepper's reservation. She hadn't necessarily liked Pepper at first. The way she came in and just started to get her dad to be a normal human being, taking lunch breaks, getting regular sleep. She hated how easily her father handed the reigns to the company, her company, to her as well. 

Darcy was the first to start calling her mom. Jane couldn't even fathom the idea. 

But Pepper had been a rock when their dad was kidnapped and tortured, making sure the girls were limited in the media, and Jane grew to respect Pepper. Then their father announced he was Iron Man to the world, and Obediah was a total douchebag playing with their inheritance, and Pepper stepped up even more. 

Then she went to New Mexico, against her father's will, and Darcy followed for a "vacation", and she hit a Thunder God with her van and fell completely and totally in lust.

And then he was gone. And she was more determined to open a bridge then she ever had in her life. Pepper made sure she had unlimited resources and that her father was completely occupied with the tower he was building, to make sure his daughters were safe and secure. 

And then Captain America was found and the sky opened to world's unknown, and Thor came back and then left again, leaving Jane heartbroken and furious. And Pepper gave the best hugs. She called her mom then. 

And then Jane met Steve Roger's, the man. She'd heard stories of the legendary Captain America and how her own family played a part in his creation. And Jane fell for the haunted blue eyes that too in a whole new world he woke up to. And Pepper ran interfeance. 

Steve Roger's and Bucky Barnes' love was legendary. And to Pepper, Steve was using Jane as a rebound relationship. When their relationship turned sexual, Pepper was the one forcing birth control that Bruce created on her. And when the relationship turned to love, Pepper was their questioning Steve's every mood. And when Steve asked Tony's permission to give Jane his ring, Pepper was there trying to talk him out of it. 

Tony had his reservations as well, but he'd learned long ago that when his daughters set their minds to something there was no changing their minds. He found out the hard way when Darcy married Clint so quickly. 

At least Jane took her time. 

So Jane was always there for Steve, even after the skies opened up over London and Thor came back down, which had Steve chugging antacid medicine for days. Jane had nightmares still to this day, but she still shielded Steve from Pepper, because she thought Thor was a better match. 

Steve faced scrutiny that Clint never did, and he never said a bad thing about her parents. She was kind of jealous that Clint got by so easily. But Steve was the leader of The Avengers. Her dad? Second in command. It had to be difficult for her father and Pepper to answer to their future son-in-law over work related issues. 

Steve said he understood and would strive to be worthy. But how much hell can one man be put through. 

When S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed they all gathered in the tower War Room and watched in complete silence. They could see Sam, not that they knew who he was at the time, he'd quickly made his presence known at the tower. They saw Nat, who was a complete bad ass. Even Sharon Carter, who Jane knew from her time in D.C. at Steve's apartment. That had been a shock. And Steve was there too fighting a man with a metal arm, with an achingly familar. 

Steve had pictures enough of Bucky Barnes' in his apartment. Jane had one too, of the two of them in uniform back in their Howling Commander days. They were a handsome couple. 

And when Darcy's "oh my God, That's Bucky Barnes," rang through the room, Jane crumpled. 

Pepper was there to hold her up, a knowing look in her eye.

And when Bucky saved her, last night in Central Park, she was ready for the "I told you so's". Even ready to accept them. 

But Steve didn't take no for an answer, and you didn't run away from Steve Roger's love if you had it. Much like her, she assumed Bucky knew the same thing. And when Steve had told her this morning that he basically didn't want to let either one of them go, she knew she had some deep thinking to do. 

Bucky flirted with her a lot today. Steve had. A wide smile on his face every single time. And it was Bucky who held her hand and escorted her to the Commons as Steve followed with his hands in his pockets. 

It was Bucky, who pulled out her chair. 

He made sure she got her food first. 

He made sure her cup was always filled.

He made sure she was ok when she got quiet. 

Steve was there of course. Kissing her cheek when she got antsy. Whispering that loved her so much, along with a couple of dirty innuendos that had her aching with need and Bucky smirking as he listened and squeezed her hand. 

At the moment she didn't know where Steve ended and Bucky began. 

She definitely had a lot of thinking to do. 

 

Steve was at a loss. He dealt with nightmares before, he even had his own. Jane's were way worse, especially after London. 

Bucky had been doing well all day. Flirting with Jane, talking to new people, eating new things. Fitting in so well that it even had Sam questioning his own instincts on PTSD and brainwashing. 

Bucky had been put under last night. Probably his first night of actual deep sleep he'd had in a while.

Now he was shivering, in the corner of the guest room, shaking his head back and fourth. Steve wrapped him in as many blankets as possible as Bucky moaned and groaned. 

He was in pain and in a nightmare at the same time. 

Steve held him. Whispered in his ear. Did everything he could think of that had worked with Jane, but nothing was working. 

He texted Jane, who thankfully was still up. 

She ended up bringing Darcy and Tony, who brought up more blankets and pillows, in for the long haul. Signifying to Steve that the family was here for him. And Bucky. 

At Jane's questioning look Steve held out a hand. "Nightmare. I can't get him to wake up. The only thing that seems to ground him is when I hold his hand."

Jane sat and did him one better, and brazenly sat in Bucky's lap, and wrapped her hands around his neck tightly, talking to him gently. 

"It's just a nightmare, James. I get them too. Steve holding me like this helps a lot."

She rocked him as Darcy brought him some coffee, and he noticed Bucky responding to his fiance's ministrations. He'd wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his face in her neck. Painful moans became back-breaking sobs, and Tony turned on some soft jazz music and sat beside Steve and rubbed his shoulders. 

Tony and Darcy too understood nightmares and long nights with no sleep. But his message was clear. 

They would help as much as they could, to help them through this. Because that's what families did.

And Jane always used first names with those she cared about. He was called Steven more often than not. And for the first time since finding Bucky, he had hope in his heart. 

Jane had called Bucky, James.


	10. I've Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today she was in charge of her narrative, and she wanted to kick ass.

The five of them stayed that way until well past six in the morning, when Bucky seemed finally able to release his hold on Jane and fall into an exhausted sleep. 

Steve lifted him up easily and carried him to his bed, gently making sure he was okay, while the others left the room with promises of breakfast after the press conference Jane had to give at eight. 

Jane watched her fiance tuck his boyfriend in with sad eyes. The care Steve showed Bucky was something that she was familiar with. How many times was that Steve tucking her in after a nightmare? Too many to count, especially since London and the Dark Elf world. 

She still couldn't pronounce the name, much to Thor's amusement. 

Steve turned and looked at her, a look of exhaustion and worry on his face which quickly turned to something else, as he walked to her with open arms. 

"Thank you," he breathed into her hair as he wrapped her in his large arms and she automatically felt at peace. "I couldn't get him back. He screamed out, made it to the corner, and wouldn't respond. I don't even know what triggered him. He was doing so well."

"We knew this would happen, Steven. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"I know," he sighed and glanced at Bucky one last time before leading her out of the guest room and into his. "But I didn't think it would be this bad. Tony came?"

"Yeah," she laughed at his surprise. "He knows what nightmares are like too. He wanted to be supportive."

Steve led Jane to the shower, where he took pleasure in undressing her inch by inch left Jane sighing in pleasure. "Steve, we don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to. My focus was on Bucky most of the day yesterday."

"As it should have been."

"Yes," he kissed her neck in the spot that always made her week. "But I'm not about to give you another reason to try and run away from me. You're important to me too." 

He lifted her up with the effort that it took to lift a pencil. Jane was always surprised with how easily he lifted her up and she didn't know why. She watched him lift a car off a pedestrian at one point after the guy got hit by the reckless driver. 

"I'm not running, Steve," she may have panted a little. 

"No. But everytime you get quiet, you're thinking. And when you think, you over think and you come up with all these scenarios that pushes you to the outside of whatever we have going on here. And it damn well pisses me off. I'm not losing you to wayward thoughts about you not being the love of my life and wanting to be noble and give me a chance with Bucky. "

"But you love him, Steve."

"Tell me love, out of the two of us tonight. Who was the one in his lap, telling him it was going to be ok? Holding him, rocking him, soothing him? Who calmed him down when no one else could. Your touch grounded him tonight. Don't tell me that I'm the only one that cares for Bucky when it was written across everything you did with him today."

"He saved my life, Steve."

"And you saved his tonight," he gently walked her back into the shower. The hot water soothed her aching body from sitting too long, all night. "Do you think he's attractive?"

"Steven Grant, you did not just ask me that;"

"Do you," his tone was matter-of-fact, not belaying anything else other than fascinated curiosity.

"Steve," she covered her face with her hands. "Steven why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know."

"Steve, I'm marrying you."

"Stop being noble, Jane, and answer the question. Do you think he's attractive?"

"I mean-" she could lie. But she hated being dishonest with him. And he always knew when she did, especially when it came to what was in her heart. "Yeah. He's not bad to look at."

Steve lets out a breath he's been holding and smiles at her gratefully, his blue eyes shining with depth and love she's become accustomed to. "You won't ever hear me being jealous because you find him attractive, baby. In fact, I'm glad that you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Because going forward I want you to do one thing for me."

"What's that," she moaned as he moved his hands down her body with a skill that should be illegal.

"If you feel something for him, for either one of us, don't hold back. Let us know. I have a feeling it's the only way that we'll all get through this."

"Bucky doesn't find me attractive, Steve."

"Wrong again, doll. He was reciting poetry for you earlier. Never did that for me, damn jerk that he is."

 

The press conference was Pepper's call, and she had given Jane a well prepared statement, that she knew Jane wouldn't read off of. 

Jane hated giving press conferences, but this was about James. And Steve was her fiance and this was his fight.

Which made it hers. 

And she'd already proved that she sacrifice herself to the wolves for Steve. He'd do the same for her.

Her dad was taking her spot at the Senate Intel meeting in D.C. with Steve, making this look like a walk in the park. 

Her dad always had her back, regardless if he disagreed with her decisions or not. And the fact that he came when she texted him last night showed her that. 

That and he seemed to really like James. Maybe he understood him. 

James was up, and quiet. Exhaustion showed in his eyes, and he wouldn't leave her side, or stop holding her hand. Much to Pepper's dismay. Yeah, her mother didn't do change so well in her personal life as she did in professional.

Steve was on the other side of her with an arm around her shoulder, talking to Clint. The two more like brothers then she and Darcy ever dreamed of. 

And there was a breakfast waiting in their parents penthouse that would hopefully add some calm to the chaos that was coming these next few days. 

Jane looked over at Bucky who was still quiet. He didn't look good. As much as he was pretty damn sexy, his eyes were grey with circles under them, his face looked frail and he could barely keep his eyes open. 

He was awake when she and Steve got done with their shower. They'd told him that he didn't have to attend the conference, but he only wanted to be near Jane, so they didn't have a choice. Jane hoped that hopefully a good breakfast and a nap would help. 

And she had a feeling she'd be taking that nap too with the way things were going. She gave his hand a squeeze before she was pulled away by Darcy, seeing his look if panic, she motioned to Steve who stepped in and calmed him down. 

"Let's get this over with, Darce," she nods towards Steve who's trying to calm Bucky down, with little success. They finally find a spot where they can see her from the podium. "He's not going to calm down until I'm holding his hand again."

"Yeah," Darcy smooted her dress down and helped her into her heels, while making sure a spot of her hair wasn't out of place. Darcy was good at this social relation stuff. "What's up with that anyway. Tall, blonde, and sexy, can't even get tall, dark, and sexy to calm down."

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure Sam will be able to tell us. But first," she took a deep breath and ran a hand over the wrinkle in her dress. "How do I look?"

"Like Nonna Maria," she smiled. "Go knock 'em dead."

 

Jane took the stage to a round of loud applause, even backstage she could hear Clint and Steve whooping. Shaking her head, she took the podium, and looked to her dad, who was on the other side of James, nodding his head in support. She had a love/hate relationship with the press. They followed her mercilessly when she was dating Thor, wondering if she would ever be a Princess of Asgard. They crucified her when she started to see Steve, calling her an Avenger's whore, guessing which Avenger she would sleep with next. They glorified her when she announced her engagement. They named her the World's 100 Most Beautiful People, for her work with STEM, her research on the bridge and London, her work with Stark Industries, and just for being a Stark. 

Last week, after D.C. they were calling for the end of her relationship with Steve. Hoping that Steve would get back with Bucky, completing the world's most romantic and epic love story. 

Today she was in charge of her narrative, and she wanted to kick ass. 

She cleared her throat, and the applause died down. Reporters from CNN leaned forward, while MSN and Fox, leaned backwards, almost bored. 

"Many of you already know me, I'm Jana Foster-Stark. Most people call me Jane. I'm head of research here at Stark Industries. A few nights ago, there was an explosion in Central Park. The bomb was planted by Hydra and aimed for me."

The crowd gasped and leaned forward, clearly more interested than they were a minute ago. "They had forty guys following me, and one of them defected. Saved my life. That man is James Buchanan Barnes."

Another gasp, and she had their attention.

"Mr. Barnes was able to get me out of the line of fire and to my home safely, and I am extremely grateful. We do want to send out our condolences to the victims and their families at this time. There is nothing more bitter than thinking you are responsible for death and injuries in a plot that was designed to take you down. We at Stark Industries and we as the Stark family will be in contact with the victims families in the next few days to offer any resources we can. We are also organizing a clean up for Central Park, a landmark here in New York, to let them know that this will not bring us down, and we will not back down from a fight."

Applause rang through the building and Steve gave her that smile that told her he was so proud of her before she began again.

"Hydra has been operating, as we found out last week, under our noses and by their own rules for far too long, and I'm hear to tell you, that as the daughter of Iron Man," applause, "as the fiance of Captain America," applause and hoots of appreciation, "as the sister-in-law if Hawkeye," applause and Clint gives her a thumbs up, "and as the daughter of Pepper Potts, CEO of SI," deafening applause. "We will conquer this and we will show no remorse for those who think it's ok to torture and kill in the name of torturing and killing. This is not ok. This is not an idealogy that we support. And we will not support it or back down in fear because the other side seems too big."

Standing applause. She'd never been to a press conference like this. 

"They hurt my friend. Granted he's a pretty new friend, but a friend none the less. He saved my life then other night. He knew who I was. He got me to safety. And here and now, I'm here to say this only once. James Barnes is under the protection of Stark Industries, and myself, as we seek rehabilitation for the torture and pain and years of conditioning this amazing man has been through. We ask for peace and quiet as we work to help him so he can have a normal life again. We ask that you work with us as we work with him by not spreading false gossip, and news stories as we help him get through this difficult period, and if or when he's ready he can tell you his story. We as a family will be helping him get through this, and he will be living here. I won't be taking any questions but will let you know that my father and Steve will be at the Senate intell committee on Friday, in two days time, and will be taking select pre-approved questions. Until then. We ask for silence. This is only the first step of the battle ladies in gentleman. I thank you for your cooperation. Thank you."

Steve basically pulled her off the stage with one of those hugs that took her breath away, Bucky took her hand, and her dad rubbed her back. 

"Handled them like a pro, baby girl. Now the hard work starts." He shuffled the trio down the hall and into the elevator. "Head to the penthouse, throw some food down your man here, he needs some nutrition. We'll be up in a moment." 

Steve was the first to speak. "Jane. That was-," he ran a hand through his short-cropped hair and then leaned down to give her a kiss that had Bucky perking up, even just a little. "I love you," he leaned his forehead against hers. "You may get sick of me telling you, but it's the truth."

She couldn't speak at the moment. The kiss from Steve and Bucky holding her hand at the same time, almost too much.

Almost. 

"I have your back, Steven. You just keep forgetting."

"No," he ran a hand down her face, tilting her chin up so she can stare into the blue eyes she telling love with. "I couldn't."

"You do, all the time. But I'll always be here to remind you."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart."

 

Breakfast was around the big table that Jane loved so much. It reminded her of something out of a storybook, that Jane craved for her own family one day. They rarely used it, preferring the breakfast bar, or the living room, they were always on the go. But when they did, it was loud and messy and full of so much laughter and love that left her feeling happy for days. 

She sat between Steve and Bucky, the latter refused to let her out of his sight. Steve ran interference when she had to do something personal. 

As much as she wanted to help Bucky, she absolutely refused to let him see her pee. She and Steve weren't even on that level and they had sex on every single surface of both their apartments. 

And the beach house, but that was another story.

Darcy and Clint and Sam sat on the opposite side of them. Sam always came to family nights, as Steve's honorary family member. They loved having him there. He always had the best stories.

Pepper and Tony sat at opposite ends at the table at the heads, watching everyone, Tony with amusement and Pepper with consternation. These last few days, Jane knew, were rough on Pepper and even their relationship, and she hadn't been happy that Tony left last night. 

Her parents would work it out. They always did. 

Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, a lot of it. Bacon and Sausage, even more of that. Pancakes, Steve's favorite, and she soon realized Bucky's as well. Fresh fruit salad and bagels rounded out the spread. 

She helped Bucky with his plate and he gave her a grateful smile, his eyes blue again, which gave her a sigh of relief. 

She loved his eyes in all shades. But as pretty as they were, the grey scared her. 

Tony was talking loudly to Clint about the best vacation spots. The entire family was planning on going to Italy this summer, something that even Steve was excited about. Jane didn't know if that would be a possibility now with James, but she hoped they could at least get away. The last vacation she took was to London. And look how that turned out. 

Bucky was on his second stack of pancakes, Steve his third, when Darcy stood up.

"I have an announcement. Well," she reached down and grabbed Clint's hand. "WE have an announcement." 

Clint stood up beside her, and Jane shook with anticipation. Darcy's announcements always were fun. She looked at Steve who looked confused at the couple. 

"We're having a baby! In November."

Jane was out of her seat so quick and around the table squealing and hugging her sister and brother-in-law before anyone else could resct. "A baby! I'm going to be an aunt! Finally! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" 

Tony and Pepper gently moved her aside befor getting their hugs and congrats in. They had come a long way with accepting Clint into the family, and a baby just added to the level of excitement. 

Steve made it behind her, his own blue eyes shining in happiness. They'd talked about having kids eventually, but she'd wanted to wait until after the wedding. Still, she knew Steve couldn't wait until that announcement was theirs. 

Breakfast ended pretty quickly after that. Bucky even congratulated Darcy by giving her a hug, which seemed to put the younger woman in a bit of a daze. She loved hugs from Steve, Jane guessed Bucky would be getting a lot of hugs in the near future just as Steve did. 

Through it all, Bucky never left her side.... Not once. 

 

Jane was exhausted. The press conference, the long night, the breakfast. Darcy and Clint's announcement. The drama going on between her parents. The drama going on between her and her mother. It was starting to take a toll. So when Steve suggested a nap, Jane was the first to agree. 

Which is what lead to Jane being in Steve's bed, in the middle of two very durable men. Her head on Bucky's human arm as he fell asleep instantly. And Steve's arm around her middle, his head on her chest as he talked to her quietly. 

"This is what I want, Jane. For as long as Good gives me. Never believed this was possible, finding a dame like you. So damn beautiful, and you love me. Not only for my looks but because you see me, you get me. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She kissed the the top of his, caught up with his emotion. "We'll figure it out, Steven. We have to."

"No running?" 

"No running. Till the end of the line."

"Till the end of the line," he echoed quietly. 

She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she remembers waking up briefly. Bucky was awake and holding both of them. Smiling she fell back asleep. 

Happy. Loved. And safe.


	11. Have her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dont get into a moral battle with Captain America. I'm betting my daughter's inheritance that you won't win."

Steve would have rather stayed in bed. Last night had been amazing. Jane and Bucky slept all through the night, no nightmares. Only did a moan of pleasure from Jane, as Steve kissed her good morning, did the soldier wake up alert. 

"It's ok, Buck. She's ok."

Jane cooked them breakfast then told Bucky their plans for the day. She really was adjusting well to having him as her shadow. 

"I've got a workout with Nat at 9. It's in the gym." She wrinkled her nose at Steve who smiled adoringly at her. "Sam will be in the rafters, so you guys can talk while you watch. I know it's going to be hard. But the more you talk to Sam the more he can help and help us to help you, you know?"

Bucky just stared at his plate, but it was clear he was listening. He always did when she talked. 

"Steve has a meeting with my mom and dad about the Senate Intel," she looked at Steve. "Rhodes will be there, and Sharon. So just try to absorb as much advice as you can. They're both on your side. My dad too for that matter."

She gave another helping eggs to Bucky, which he devoured much to her delight, and she turned back to Steve. "I'm going to ask Sam if it will be ok if he can do some physical activity in the gym. I don't want him to become unbalanced, and I'm sure he's use to a training schedule. That arm has to be heavy to keep up and maintain."

Steve was floored. He hadn't even thought of it. All he wanted was to get Bucky to talk and be the Bucky that he knew and loved with all his heart. His fiance, a woman who as much as he told her that her place in his heart hadn't changed one bit, still wasn't sure about him, had obviously been doing a lot of thinking about Buck, and getting him better. And as much as she didn't like having a shadow, the small sacrifice she made for him spoke volumes. 

"He might not be able to spar with you yet, but weights and cardio can help, right?"

Steve was so damn proud of his girl, that he rounded the corner and all but yanked her into his arms. "Words can't even describe what I feel for you right now. I didn't even think of that and here you are thinking of it all. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably fall on your ass," she looked at Bucky and smiled and held out her hand to him before kissing Steve on the cheek. "I've got our boy here. Don't worry about us. Go kick ass in your meeting. I love you."

She dragged Bucky to the door who then complained about her showing too much skin with her workout outfit. "Not sharing you with the world, doll." 

To which Jane quipped, "quiet Barnes. This is nothing. Wait until you see the bikini. Way more skin."

Bucky's eyes flashed in horror back to Steve as Jane shuffled him out the door. Steve got a glimpse of the old Bucky, the protective one, and Jane brought it out. 

He understood Bucky's fear. He was no better on their first family vacation and Jane stepped out wearing next to nothing.

That blue bikini was still his favorite, and the belly ring that Darcy dared her to get was still there too. 

That took a lot of convincing from him to get her to keep. 

"I'm a scientist, Steven Grant."

"Only in the lab, baby-doll. This is for me."

They didn't make women like they use to, that was for damn sure. Gone were the curves and volumptuous figures that use to drive men crazy. Jane had abs, and legs, and arms from lifting crazy equipment all day long. The first day Steve spent the day in her lab with her, was after the first night they slept together, and she didn't let him touch anything. Some of the monitors alone could weigh up to two hundred pounds. It offended his sensibilities not to help a lady like that. Even when he was small he always helped. 

But not his Jane. Now it turned him on when she did man's work. Her strength shined through. He loved watching her workout, the sweat that ran down her body, the way her cheeks turned rosy with exertion. It did it for him...

Every. Single. Time.

And Bucky's protesting, as much as it thrilled Steve how Bucky had basically claimed Jane. Steve knew, that when the dust settled, that he would calm down about it. Steve had drastically. There wasn't a person in the world that didn't know that Jane was his girl. And for those that 'forgot', he had fun helping to remember. 

If things progressed between the three of them like he hoped, he'd have fun passing that torch onto Bucky. Damn jerk would learn what it was to be fighting off the wolves every minute of every day, and getting lectured for being too over protective over the smartest, most beautiful girl they knew. 

But yeah, he should have stayed in bed. Pepper had been giving him nothing but glares all morning. That too was an interesting conversation. 

"You realize you should've let her go when she wanted to, right? Now since the press conference, she feels obligated to stay."

"Ma'am."

"It's not that I don't like you, Steve. Or Bucky. But Jane deserves someone who will make her their world." 

"Someone like Thor, you mean," Steve growled. "Who comes and spends time with her for two days then is gone for a month."

"Thor loves her."

"With all due respect, ma'am. You don't get to lecture me about giving Jane the world, when she already IS my world. I love her. And this situation is hard. But Jane and I are working through it, because we WANT to. Not because she's obligated. Jane holds just as much power in our relationship as I do. We're adults. Butt out."

She was nothing sort of furious, and Tony had dragged her away with a nod of respect. Pepper and he had never really gotten along, thanks to Howard's very detailed reports over him, and Bucky, and over him and Bucky. She'd read them of course. And since he and Jane had started dating, she made it clear that she thought that Jane was his rebound. She didn't understand how, not to cause insult to her daughter, but how he would move on so quickly after waking up on ice. 

For what it was worth, Tony gave him a hard time as well, he had Clint also. But Tony seemed much more paternal with his worries, other than downright nasty. 

Jane had spent many nights after game nights, crying and begging Steve not to leave her and Steve did all he could to reassure her that he was in it for the long run. 

Apparently Clint still got the side-lip too, but not as bad. 

That was another thing good about his relationship with Jane, especially before they discovered Bucky alive. 

Clint and Darcy had become his brother and sister. They shared such a close relationship that it was hard to give him, even Tony directions on the field. But both Tony and Clint knew he was a good tactition, and trusted his instincts. And he was extremely grateful that they didn't hold it against him.

He was the 'baby' of the males in the family. Thirty one this year. Clint was thirty-four, Jane would be thirty this year, and Darcy, twenty-eight. Tony was forty-five and Pepper was forty-three. As birthdays came and went, he still didn't have experience of what it was to celebrate your birthday every year, and despite their differences, Pepper had thrown him an amazing party last July.

Which is why he was always surprised at why she was so hot and cold with him. 

But everything he had told her was true. Jane was his world. And if Jane wanted to, she could leave. No matter if it destroyed his heart in the process. 

Rhodes was clear in his message today, as well as Sharon. 

"Give them everything, while giving them nothing at all."

"Barnes doesn't need this speculation as he recovers. He's a fucking POW. He deserves everything the government owes him. And none of the scrutiny."

"No way in hell are we turning Barnes into the government, Pep. So what? So he could be out into the wrong hands again. Hydra runs deep. Don't be stupid and realize that we may face several Hydra operatives on this committee. They just arrested Stern, and you know how much fucking bullshit he's caused me, and Jane over the years?! I didn't like my dad, and like it or not Steve is going to be our son. And my dad would have fought for these boy's legacy come hell or high water. Jane is fighting, and I'll be damn if I let my girl do it alone."

 

Sam was up in the rafters with Bucky, not un-aware that this man tried to kill him last week. But he understood PTSD and Bucky was a classic case. 

There were many other places that Sam would have rather done this session, but the man wasn't letting Jane out of his sight, and that was a whole other issue. 

They watched as Natasha lead Jane through an extremely difficult combo, causing Jane to tumble to the floor and Bucky growled. 

"Why does she have to do this?" His eyes were dark and he looked very, very pissed. 

"Hey, she's ok. See? She got right back up. And why? The girl is Iron Man's daughter, Cap's girl, and Thor's best friend, and Hawkeye's sister. That's pretty much half of the Avengers right there. She needs to learn this. And believe me when I say that she's not that fragile."

Bucky looked at him then went back to watching Jane. Apparently that answer was good enough. "What are, 'The Avengers'?"

Sam hadn't even fathomed that Bucky was this unaware if things surrounding today's top news. But he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Bucky operated under Hydra for far too long, and only fed in information given to him. He was able to save Jane because he recognized Steve, and Hydra, as scary as it was when he thought of it, had been following her for a long time. 

Bucky had registered Steve as someone he knew, and Jane as an extension. 

"The Avengers? Earth's mightiest heroes. Sort of a group of super-powered people who protect earth from people who want to hurt it."

"Steve's part of this group, then?"

"Yes, he's the leader. Him and Iron Man."

Bucky huffed, almost amused, and went back to watching Jane. This time Jane took the Widow down with a combo kick to her side and her face and Steve, who appeared in the lower level, whooped for his girl with pride. 

Sam cheered too. Jane was his friend with no questions asked. And Sam had already felt extremely protective over her. Even Darcy. The girls worked hard for the heroes in the tower, not that they needed to. But that was who they were, and he had to thank Tony, for all his faults, had raised two very compassionate girls. 

They watched amused as Natasha glared at Steve. "I didn't teach her that. I suppose you did."

Steve shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, his face taking on that sheepish look, like a kid who was getting scolded 

Very Cap-ish.

"I wasn't going to deny her something she needed to learn anyway."

Natasha growled and Jane giggled. "Wait until I teach her how to take you down, Rogers."

Steve shrugged again, this time his eyes full of heat as he looked at his fiance. "I can't wait."

Bucky grunted. "Punk has it bad. He's never been this dizzy for a doll before."

"Really," this was a surprise to Sam, "what about Peggy?" 

Bucky shrugged. "Peggy didn't want us both." 

"And Jane does?"

Another shrug and an almost smile. "She holds my hand."

"You had a bad night the other night. Want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"Jane. Steve. Safe. No ice."

Sam had a feeling that Jane needed to know what she was up against, but Steve was the first he needed to talk to.

 

Steve climbed the rafters after kissing Jane good bye, as she took a complaining Bucky to her lab to read some reports. 

"Really doll? Don't you want to go change? Fifty guys oogled you on the way down here. Doll! Are you listening to me?!"

Sam shook his head grinning. "He's got a lot to get use to."

Steve smiled as Clint and Nat took to the mats. He was always surprised with how quick Clint was, though he really shouldn't be. 

"He will. Hopefully before she hands him his ass on a platter."

"How are things, Jane says he doesn't talk much."

"Not much, but he won't let her out of his sight. I guess I don't understand why he needs her in his sight at all times."

"You don't? I do. Right now, according to Banner, he's coming down off a ton of anti-depressants. So he's happy, sad, confused, and angry all at once. Not to mention he's probably in a lot of pain. If the serum is anything like yours, it's probably trying to heal his limb and that alone is probably causing his silence. Banner can't give him anything until he consents. And he probably doesn't want any. It probably reminds him of them taking him off ice. They'd inject him with all these meds before frying him, according to Tony."

"What does that have to do with Jane, though?"

"Well I'm assuming that most of his doctors were men, including his handlers. He probably doesn't have a lot of trust in men right now. And let's face it. Jane isn't bad to look out. It probably helps because looking at her may release a dose of endorphins, making him feel a little better. Even holding her hand would do that."

Steve nods. "I didn't think about it like that."

"It's ok. You're worried about your boyfriend and girlfriend, it's natural. I guess I can describe it like this. When you have a newborn baby, mother's tend to be able to put the child to sleep a lot quicker than father's."

"Why?"

"Because the way they hold them. Mothers tend to hold their babies closer to their chest so they can hear the heartbeat. Fathers tend to hold the child higher up on their shoulder. Jane was able to reach Bucky that night because of the way she held him. He was in his own head, and she pulled him back. It's nothing's against you. Just sitting up here, he talked about you, and you can tell that he loves you, Steve. But right now he's clinging onto a thread that could easily break if he's not careful, and I think he knows that."

"What about Jane? How do I relieve some of this stress off of her?"

"By letting her know that she's not alone, Steve. By having her back while she has Bucky's."

 

Jane was furious with her mother. Sharon had told her about the conversation between her and Steve and how her mother had said that they needed to get Bucky into a place outside of the tower. That it was too dangerous. 

That her mother would undermine her like that pissed her the hell off. The logic behind even turning him over to anyone other than themselves was downright stupid. Thank goodness her father seemed to have his head on straight. 

She understood where her mom was coming from. Her mom hated the Iron Man suit. Hated what the Avengers were brought together for. They all shared a form of PTSD in the sense that as a family you shared each other victories and defeats. New York was one thing. London was another thing. Bucky was a whole other story. 

And as much as her mother was 'trying' to protect her, Jane had a very real fear that Steve would one day have enough. He didn't deserve her scorn or her censure, not when he'd been nothing but clear of his intentions. Even after Bucky came back. 

She didn't know what she felt for Bucky, she'd heard so many stories about him from Steve that she'd loved him already. 

Of course that was a different kind of love, but she was coming to care for him. And as he walked around her lab, checking things out, she missed his touch. 

His touch grounded her, like she supposses hers does him. She didn't even pretend like she wasn't struggling with this. Steve knew, as he always did. 

For what it was worth, Steve was struggling too. He was torn between the man that he was in love with and the woman who became his world. 

Jane knew he didn't want to choose, even if he didn't say as much. 

Could she ever love Bucky the way she loved Steve? She didn't know. Growing up she didn't really know her Nonno Howard, but she knew his stories. 

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were an extension if each other. One in the same in everyway. The way they operated. The way they had each other's back even in the middle of disagreements. 

The Howling Commandos even grew to respect their relationship in a time where what they were wasn't even accepted. You were institutionalized for it. 

And even back then they we're searching for their perfect woman. It might have been Peggy. But she never viewed Bucky as anything other than Steve's friend. Maybe hoping against hope that Steve would outgrow Bucky after the war and choose her. 

But he went into the ice instead. 

And when he woke up, Jane was the first woman he'd ever been with. She'd had to teach him a lot about female anatomy, but now he could work her over like nobody's business. 

And Steve had said Bucky was even better at sex than he was. That was some brain-frying magic that she chose to ignore for the time being. 

Steve was sexy, wholesome, pure, and stable. Bucky was sexy, sultry, bad, and combustible. Sleeping between the two last night had led to so very dirty dreams that she didn't want to talk about right now. 

Jane knew she had to focus on Bucky and the rest would come, even if that meant sacrificing her privacy in order to make him feel better. 

Because damnit, regardless of what her mom said, James Buchanan Barnes deserved the fucking world. 

So did Steven Grant Rogers. 

And damnit she was going to give it to them. 

Bucky turned his smile on her as he raised a mouse and asked what it was. His curiosity touched her heart. 

She may have fallen a little bit for the tall, dark one. Just a little bit today. 

 

Tony slammed the door behind him after the meeting with Rhodes and Carter was over. 

"What the hell was that? You think undermining my daughter's authority on this is going to get you somewhere?"

"Our daughter, Tony. And yes. I think Barnes needs to be somewhere where they can give him the best help. We already have Steve."

"That somewhere is here. And don't you start in on Steve. Jane has made her choice. It's about time we accept it."

"How can you be so calm about this, Tony?!"

He banged his hands on the bar in frustration and almost anger. "Because I trust my daughter."

"She'd a rebound! A play thing for Steve until Bucky gets better! You know this."

"That's where you got it all wrong, Pep. I don't even think Steve Roger's even knows what the word 'player' is. That man sacrifices his life everyday in his line of work. And when he's done, the first person he goes to is Jane. He's as noble as they fucking come. Don't get into a moral battle with Captain America. I'm betting my daughter's inheritance that you won't win."


	12. Reason to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he found a way to do that, then maybe it would give her a reason to stay.

Steve watched TV as Jane took a nap on Bucky. Bucky had his human arm wrapped around her, and Jane's head rested on his chest. 

She looked comfortable in her sports bra and shorts that she normally walked around the apartment with when they didn't have company. 

Jane wasn't compromising her likes, which made Steve feel a little better. 

Bucky on the other hand wasn't use to women being so comfortable in showing their bodies.

"Steve? You let her dress like this?!"

"I don't let her do anything, Buck. You'll see soon enough"

Bucky hadn't been appeased and as Jane slept he eyed her warily.

"Fifteen men stopped and stared at her as we were walking by today," Bucky huffed, obviously frustrated.

Steve chuckled. "You'll find they stop and stare regardless of what she's wearing."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" 

Bucky huffed, again, obviously frustrated from his lack of ability to control the tiny woman in his arms. "I don't like it."

"You'll get past that too. You'll get to the point where you want her to do whatever it is that makes her happy, and realize that all you can do is encourage her, and try and keep her safe. And realize that when she pushes herself into danger trying to save the world, it's because she honestly believes she can. And she can. No matter how much it gives you heart burn. She is Tony's daughter, but even though she doesn't realize it, she's Howard's granddaughter through and through. She's creative, and funny, and smart, and kind, and wants to make the world a better place. And I'm supportive of that."

Bucky nodded thoughtfully as the woman in his arms shifted. He allowed her to move freely then wrapped her in his arms again. "She's helped me."

Steve nodded. "Yeah. She has. She's kept you grounded. And I'm ok with that, until you get better. She is too. But Buck-" the sniper eyed him warily and Steve continued. "I'm letting her do this without interfering because it's what she wants to do. You need to let me have her back if she needs the support. I can't lose her. I don't want lose you. This thing we have here, it's special. And I think Jane is starting to realize that. But we can't misstep here. As soon as you feel that she can step back, you let her know. Woo her. Be a man, be her man. She's stronger in ways that you wouldn't know. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need back up at home. If this is what you want, with her, with me, with us. I'm all for it, welcome it even. But she's new to this. And we can't mess this up."

Bucky nodded. "I understand."

Steve knew they had a long way to go before they got to where, he hoped, they all wanted to be. But this was a start. And just because Bucky wasn't talking much, didn't mean that he wasn't watching or listening. 

And that would have to be good enough for now. 

 

Darcy was at her wits end as she listened to her mother rant on and on about Steve and Jane. And Bucky. And she really didn't want to listen to it. She loved Steve, he was like the big brother she never had. And he was completely and utterly devoted to her big sister, regardless of his relationship with Bucky. 

And Bucky seemed like he could have a wicked sense of humor. He'd already scared two techs into wetting themselves when they stared a little too long at Jane, and he didn't have to utter a word. 

Even Clint seemed to have some respect for the silent assassin who moved into the tower just a week earlier. Bucky had been lifting weights and right after had been watching Steve and Natasha spar with each other. The soldier looked almost wistful even, so Clint asked him to go with him to the shooting range. 

Clint was pissy all night after that. Darcy didn't know why. Steve had said that Bucky had been a good shot. Steve always told the truth. Apparently Steve didn't go into detail about how good of a shot his old boyfriend was. 

Clint had spent his every waking moment in the gym ever since. He wanted a rematch over a competition that she was sure Bucky didn't know they had. 

And Pepper didn't seem to be giving him a chance either way. She wanted Steve out of the tower and Bucky along with him. The only thing stopping her was the fact that where Steve and Bucky went these days, so did Jane. 

And truthfully Jane hadn't said much lately about her relationship with Steve, or Bucky. But the three of them were usually together. Bucky seemed to do better when she was around and Steve, bless him, regardless of what his boyfriend was going through, couldn't stop smiling as he held Jane or laughed at something Bucky said, usually in an argument about her choice of clothing. 

And anyone with eyes could see they looked good together, all three of them, even though what Steve and it looked like Bucky were pursuing was very, extremely modern. 

Their mother just wasn't having it, so much so, that their father locked himself in his lab to ignore her rants. Darcy hadn't gotten so lucky. 

She didn't have a lab. 

"Mom Jane's a grown woman, and heir to this company. I'm pretty sure she can decide what to do with her love life!"

Her mother blew out an exasperated sigh and gave her the "mom" look that she'd perfected over the years. Darcy hated that look, though it didn't seem to affect Jane. 

Jane was more like their father then she cared.to admit. 

"I mean, if you think about it. Steve is looking out for her well-being and Jane seems happy."

"Steve is trying to control her, don't tell me he's not," Pepper scolded Darcy with that 'Pepper Potts, CEO, "Don't mess with me,"' voice. "And when Bucky's recovered they'll leave her in the dust."

Darcy scoffed and she got the 'mom' look again. "Doubtful. I can tell just by the way Bucky looks at her, that that's not going to happen."

"So what will happen, Darcy? Please enlighten me. Tell me what you think is going to happen."

"I think they're going to make it work. All three of them. They are at the start of something beautiful and I think it's just beginning."

"That's just not done, Darcy."

"Neither was an engineer building an ivincible suit made of iron to escape those who kidnapped him. Or a god falling from the sky. Or a super soldier being found in a block of ice after seventy years, still alive. Or a timid scientist that can turn into a big, green rage monster. Or aliens taking over London or New York. None of it seems real. None of it was 'done' before. But they all happened. And we are all at the catalyst."

"That is completely going against what I meant, Darcy."

"Not it isn't. Not really. All I know is Jane flipped off the U.S. government to give him the resepect and recuperation he deserves and don't be surprised if she does you too. She's already pissed that you talked to Steve like that the other day. What her and Steve have built is amazing. They both have their work but their home for each other at night's. And when Steve isn't home, Jane is on her knees. And when Jane gets stuck, Steve is the first in the line of fire to get to her. Don't be surprised if that's also Bucky soon enough. And don't dismiss this talk as just another round of b.s. It's time to climb aboard the crazy train cause it's leaving with or without you."

 

"You missed."

"I did not," Clint was affronted. He had hit that target dead on. He was sure of it, as they both walked to the target they were shooting at. 

"You did," Bucky's voice was monotoned, as it usually was during target practice. Clint couldn't figure the sniper out. He seemed to get along with everyone just fine. He even let Tony investigate his arm when it started acting up, though that was because Sam had forbidden Jane from it for the time being. And Clint understood that. 

Bucky had been operating under Hydra's orders for far too long and he seemed to be flourishing under Steve and Jane's care. Letting Jane take care of the arm put Jane in a 'handlers' position, something that she had no interest in. 

And wouldn't you know, he had missed dead center, by one freaking centimeter. 

He shouldn't have been surprised. Bucky had shot Fury through a wall. 

But still. He hated to lose. 

These target practices we're coming everyday now. Bucky seemed to feel comfortable after working out, but did seem weary around sparring sessions, which wasn't unreasonable. So Clint deemed himself Bucky's official workout buddy. 

Jane would walk him down and go to her lab to work. She hadn't been working on much these.days, obviously she had more important things to handle, but she did like to be in her lab. It was familiar and it gave her room to breathe. 

Clint and Bucky would lift weights, or run, and then they would hit the range. Clint found out that Buck was pretty superior in just about any weapon he chose. Knives, guns, rifles, hand guns. The metal arm gave him great balance, and the serum gave him a good eye. 

Jane would pick him up, and they would go to supper. Clint would find his wife and join her.

Darcy was barely showing, only to those close enough to her. Clint could feel a tiny bumb but it was barely noticeable. And Jane saw it in her face, but to him, Darcy had never looked more beautiful.

Life growing from a love that seemed doomed from the start, much like that of what his sister-in-law was experiencing, which is why he was rooting so hard for Steve and Bucky. 

If anyone deserved love it was those three. 

Clint loved and respected Pepper and Tony, but he was still an outsider, coming in to steal their princess away from their castle. 

Stark's don't like to share.

Well yeah, he got that. But Jane was always nice to him, and when she started dating Steve, they become like brothers. Going to baseball games, shopping, talking about their girl's antics, double dates, and supporting each other when their girls (mostly Jane) got into trouble. 

He had even introduced Steve to the wonders of Maalox.

And for whatever reason, Pepper was being pretty darn unreasonable over this entire situation, even Darcy was at a loss over the situation. 

They only hoped that Jane would set her straight before it was too late. 

 

Bucky found his way back to the apartment by himself, an accomplishment in and of itself because of the multiple floors and winding halls that sent him reeling everytime he walked them. 

Who needed ten pathways to get to one door anyway? 

He closed the door and leaned against it, his head throbbed from the migraine that was forming. He had been working all day at keeping the soldier at bay. 

Steve was right when he had said that Bucky couldn't depend on Jane forever. And the thought alone sent him into a state of realization. He'd been talking to Sam, a lot lately, and while he knew that eventually he would be a lot better than what he was now, he wished the process would speed up. 

He couldn't try and develop a relationship with Jane if he was depending on her like a child. And he couldn't have a relationship with Steve without Jane. 

He really missed his boyfriend. 

He really liked his boyfriend's girl. 

Sam had said he needed to trust the process and Jane and Steve along with it. He needed to talk. 

Bucky hated talking. He used to be good at it, now it was another way to send him spiraling into migraines and nightmares leading him to need Jane's comfort and massages once again. 

It was stupid, but damnit he couldn't even sleep without her now, and he knew she was getting tired if being at his side all the time, despite how gracious she was. 

She reminded him of someone in his past. 

Sarah. Steve's mom. 

Sarah took care of Steve with every breath, even when she couldn't breathe herself. 

That's what Jane was doing now. 

Steve struggled, he knew it. Steve hated to see anyone he cared about in any kind of pain or discomfort. Steve had said that he needed to let him have Jane's back as she helped him. 

Jane had both of theirs right now, and a sword to fall on should they fail to catch her. 

And right now her falling in that sword seemed like a very real possibility. 

Jane's mom was not happy. They'd had dinner last night with Clint and Darcy, and Darcy had said as much. The couple and Tony, surprisingly, we're trying to throw her off her fits but nothing was working. 

So now, not only did Jane have to deal with two broken boys at home, but a mother who should really have her back in the first place. 

He tried to pretend it wasn't affecting Jane, but the argument between Jane and Steve this morning had said otherwise. 

"I'm trying, Steve! I really am! But she's my mom, and she only wants what's best for me."

Steve was angry, his blue eyes were near black as he yelled at her across the counter. "So you're going to let her control our relationship. Take away everything we worked for this last year, because she says so?! I'm so fucking tired of having to defend myself against her, Jane!"

"Well you have to admit, Steven," the sarcastic tone in her voice even made Bucky wince. "We haven't really had a 'relationship' so to speak the last few weeks."

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't it though?" The slamming of the door as she left, left Bucky feeling confused and scared and alone. 

Even Steve's, "she'll be back," didn't offer him any comfort. Especially considering he hadn't seen her all day.

He didn't want to ruin this for Steve and Jane or even himself, but it seems like he had done so unintentionally. 

Sam had said it wasn't his fault, but that was a little hard to believe when Jane wasn't even messaging him back now. 

Bucky gathered himself and found Steve holding Jane in the kitchen as she sobbed in his arms. Apparently Steve had been right. 

Bucky guessed correctly that this was where only Steve was needed, so he backed out of the kitchen to deal with his migraine alone. 

It might not work, but at least he could prove to her that he could take care of himself. At least for a little bit. 

If he found a way to do that, then maybe it would give her a reason to stay. 

And Bucky really, really wanted her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	13. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve never stood a chance, did he James?"

The kiss was unexpected. She had leaned in to give Bucky a hug as she was making breakfast, french toast and bacon, Steve's request and Bucky seconded it. 

The hug was amazing, Bucky's hugs usually were. It was the hunger in his eyes that left her breathless while she was pulling away. He was doing better. Talking more. Exploring the tower on his own. Even scolding her on her lack of self preservation, Steve got a kick out of that.

His eyes though, Steve's turned brighter when he looked at her. James' though. His eyes were dark, and wanting and hungry. She recognized his need almost as much as she recognized her own. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Steve was watching intently and with the biggest smile, and she didn't care. It had been months since James had rescued her in the park. Months of watching him progress and work through his issues and become one of the sexiest men she ever knew. Steve of course was the other. 

And she wanted a taste. She stared into his eyes for a while longer before she dropped the spatula and threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to him gently before throwing her arms around him. He lifted her onto the counter and made his way down to her neck as she grasped for Steve, pulling him in she attacked his mouth with a hunger she'd never known. 

She pulled away and like magnets the boys found each other. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. As they kissed Steve found her hand and Bucky, her hip, including her, not wanting her to feel left out. 

She was content just watching as her breathing slowed down. Steve and Bucky hadn't kissed since 1945. Out of respect to her, Steve had told her they hadn't tried anything. She had been thankful. 

She briefly wondered if Steve would be upset that she initiated this passion. She had her answer when he pushed Bucky back to her, and he kissed her gently as Steve worked at Bucky's neck, all three of them trying to calm down. 

Bucky pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers, his right hand caressed her cheek with a level of tenderness that nearly made her cry. His left hand rubbed her thigh. 

It was Steve that spoke first, his voice shook with unrestrained passion. "Toast is burned." His laughter caused the other two to laugh and the moment was broken. "Take out it is, then." He placed a gentle kiss to Bucky's waiting lips then to Jane's while helping her down and caressing her sides that reminded her that they hadn't had sex in a month. She let out a little gasp that had him smiling and he leaned in and whispered. "The only reason why I'm not taking you right now is because I know Bucky has become just as important to you as he is to me. So let's play our hands right with this baby. I don't want to lose either one of you."

She could only nod, and Bucky nodded too. Super soldier hearing and all that. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling her away from Steve and into his arms. "If we're going out, you're putting on clothes."

Jane glanced down at her outfit, shorts and a tank top for the hot Manhattan weather was pretty typical. "I am wearing clothes!"

"Longer clothes. I can't be eating and beating up whichever guy decides he doesn't like his eyesight today."

"Multitask," she shot back. It was petty, but it was summer in Manhattan. It was 9 a.m. and nearly one hundred degrees outside. Heat made her cranky and James was being unreasonable.

"Help me out here sweetheart, I'm still learning, and I don't want to have to harm every guy with eyes has the guts to look at you. Especially after what just happened." He looked so damn sincere, his blue eyes glimmering with hope and mischief, and adoration that nearly brought her to her knees. Then he mouthed the word 'please', and she was cursing the God who gave her two of these beautiful eyes men. A glance at Steve told her of his own amusement. Not too long ago it was Steve learning about the way modern women dressed for their bodies. She had taught him well and she'd teach James as well. 

"Steve never stood a chance, did he James?"

His grin, slow, seductive, and sexy as hell told her all she needed to know, as he scooped her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed her the entire way back to Steve's room. 

They all shared the room now, she was practically moved in. The nights she did choose to sleep in her apartment always ended up with Steve breaking and entering into her apartment and carrying her all the way back to his. 

She had briefly wondered if she would be safer in her parents penthouse, but she wasn't on speaking terms with Pepper currently. 

Pepper had put a motion into affect of getting James relocated to a hospital in California, under the guise of getting him psychiatric help. She'd found out almost too late, and she and Sam fought hard for 48 hours to get the damage undone. The hospital was bombed the day that Bucky was supposed to be there and secure. 

She thanked God everyday for trustworthy people she had on her team that told her of her mother's deceit. Everyone was under an NDA that worked at Stark Tower. That only stopped the gossip from going outside the tower. 

She spent hours upon hours building a trustworthy staff around her that were qualified in each of their own specialties. She worked hard to gain their trust, and they worked hard to earn hers. The girl who came to her about the hospital situation was promoted and given a bonus. It could be called bribery. But she wanted everyone on her staff to know that honesty would be rewarded. 

She too understood how scary it was to stand up to a dragon. Not that Pepper and Odin where in anyway comparable until recently. She honestly had no idea what had gotten into her recently. It had to be more than just Steve or Bucky. But she was in no mood to care at the moment. 

Bucky was going through her things, muttering about 'those shorts being too short. Or 'no way in hell is she wearing that dress again'. In the end she tucked one of Steve's button up shirts into a pair of denim capris, and they we're ready to go. 

They found a restaurant on the corner west of the tower, where Bucky held the door open for her while looking around for threats, and Steve pulled out her seat. 

She knew if she let them, she would never have to lift a finger. And while she thought that was sexy as hell, it didn't really fit into her feminist views. Another part of her that Steve had gotten use to, James was just learning and that was ok. Relationships we're give and take. They were, all three of them, even Steve and Bucky, we're learning each other's likes and dislikes. 

Bucky loved holding Steve but preferred to hold her in bed. Steve preffered he be the one to hold her hand if the three of them were walking, probably because he had more practice in knowing when she absolutely was not paying attention when they were walking. 

She preferred Bucky washing and folding her clothes, Steve's version of folding her underwear was bundling them up and throwing them in the drawer next to his. Bucky scolded him the first time he saw Steve do that and took over, but not before almost passing out when he saw his first thong. 

It took a lot of explaining to Sam as to why a minor panic attack took down a seasoned soldier. He really was much better about it now. Even picking out which ones he wanted her to wear, despite not being able to see her in them. 

Steve said Bucky was an artist with a wicked imagination. "Just you wait." Well she already knew from experience with Steve about his wicked imagination. James' bad boy reputation was well documented, she knew that he was Steve's teacher. Now every time she saw a glimpse of his abs in the gym or at home it took her thoughts to hot and dangerous places.

Steve knew for sure. 

She was sure that James knew as well. 

The two of them were nice enough to not say anything. 

Steve was her caregiver, he had the best shoulders to cry on. And regardless if they were in the middle of a fight or she was having an emotional breakdown as she was apt to have lately he was always there, putting aside their differences just to hold her. 

She held him too, but he broke down less often. She had a feeling that it would all come to a boiling point soon, especially with the stress of work and her own mother coming at him in waves.

He told her it didn't bother him as long as she was there to welcome him into her arms at the end of the day. 

So she did. Even limited her work hours, having to drag Bucky away from her lab, the man was so interested in every little thing she was doing. Sometimes she had to pull him from her dad's lab too, much to Tony and Darcy's amusement. 

Darcy and Clint also spent a lot of time at their apartment. Darcy was showing now, and Clint was proud of his 'hard work', as he put it. She knew Steve secretly couldn't wait until she herself got pregnant, but now Bucky was getting that look in his eyes as well. 

And while she could say no to Steve, she had yet to be able to tell Bucky no, the sad eyes got to her. 

Every... Single... Time.

They ordered pancakes, a ton of them. Scrambled eggs, a ton of those too. Bacon and Sausage and hashbrowns that took up the whole space. Eating with her boys was like Thanksgiving every day. It was an event. 

She usually ate very little, she always had a minimal appetite. But Bucky would get those eyes again, and start feeding her with his fork. 

"Come on, it's so good. Last bite, I promise."

And it was the last bite, until he discovered something new that was also "so good." The joy she got though when Bucky discovered a new food was just about the best feeling in the world. It was that way with Steve as well. She still got tickled when Steve got around sushi. He absolutely loves that stuff. 

"For as much food as we ordered, I hope you guys are hungry," she laughed. "Of course I just realized who I am actually talking to."

Two pairs of amused, blue eyes watched her amused as they dug into their full plates. She cleared her throat after taking a bite, "so I've been thinking."

Steve's head popped up to catch her eye. "I don't know doll, it's never good when you think."

"Can it, Rogers," she kicked him gently under the table then blew him a kiss. "I was thinking, actually, Clint and Darcy are going to Malibu next week to spend a month, and I was wondering if if you wanted to tag along. Both of you."

"Will there be bikinis," Steve asked, excitedly. Secretly she wondered if the world knew one of it's favorite heroes had a kinky side. 

"One in all of your favorite colors."

"I'm in."

"I'm in too. Just no bikinis. I've seen the pictures doll."

 

Jane couldn't stop laughing as James let out a string of curse words that ended with him being thrown in the pool by Steve once he saw her in the blue bathing suit. 

He burst through the surface of the water like an angry cat, sputtering and angry. "We agreed, no bikinis!" 

Steve responded while wrapping his arms around her, she knew her top was coming off when he got her in the pool. It always did. "Come on, Buck. Live a little."


	14. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But fate, while cruel in ice and age, was kind to him in heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to these wonderful lines that the characters speak, pulled directly from the movie Age Of Ultron.

Steve got the call from New York three days into their vacation. The pull he had in his chest to stay with Bucky and Jane when the three of them were in the middle of discovering something new was strong. 

But the pull he had to go and destroy every single one of the bastards who fucked with his boyfriend the last seventy years, the very same ones that had the nerve to try and kill his girl was stronger. 

He and Clint were on the quinjet an hour after Sam landed it, but not before making Sam, and Bucky, promise to take care of the ladies. 

The first base was in Northern Germany, Thor flashed down in the middle of the battle, it was over before it began really. 

Natasha called from Afghanistan where she'd been searching for a new identity the last three weeks, and in her search she found two more bases. Thor was the first on scene, preferring to fly on his own than with the rest on the quinjet. Nat didn't have to lift a finger as the god destroyed the base. 

"Apparently Loki's scepter fell into the wrong hands, much like everything else that S.H.I.E.L.D. came by. Which means they have a lot of Jane's research over the convergence which brings a whole new level of shit to this matter." Natasha never minced words and Steve was thankful. In another life maybe they would have found something with each other, but Steve belonged to Jane, and Bucky. Natasha needed someone who needed her. 

The looks between Dr.Banner and Nat had not gone unnoticed by anyone on the team. But the doctor spooked easily, much like Jane. Something about all the smarts and sensitivity Darcy had said. 

Even as he thought about the many ways that he wanted to take down every single Hydra goon that wanted to ruin his life, Jane and Bucky never left his mind. 

Apparently Bucky nearly had a heart attack when Jane beat him in strip poker, which had cause pandemonium that Darcy had caught on camera and sent to him. 

His loves were fine at home, and learning to live with each other, while learning to lean on each other and possibly love each other in his absence and he couldn't be happier. He would've rather been with them as they adjusted but millions depended on him and the Avengers for survival and Jane and James both knew of his sacrifice. 

It didn't stop him from texting or calling them every chance he got. 

They ended up in the small country of Sokovia, a tip from Heimdall, which still freaked him out. Thor told him that Heimdall loved Jane like a sister just from her single visit to Asgard. Steve didn't need someone who was all seeing watching as he was making time with his girl.

Sokovia was cold and dark and a perfect place for Hydra base to lie low. 

And no one saw the Avengers coming. 

They started the raid in the north forest, Nat and Clint in the military Jeep they stole, Thor in the air with Tony. Bruce on the ground, his alter ego destroying everything he came into contact with. 

And even after all these years he still preferred his cycle, something that sent Bucky into a fit of laughter when he called his loves before the raid began. 

"Shut up, Buck! It's not that funny!"

Jane had said that Bucky couldn't stop laughing for an hour after they hung up, via text, which led to a whole bunch of middle finger emojis being sent to his boyfriend's phone, and a scolding from Jane to him and Bucky for not being adults during this serious time. 

She was always in knots when he had his missions, kept her on her knees. And while Steve grew up Catholic, he wasn't deeply religious anymore considering one of his best friends was a 1,500 year old god, but it made her feel better, so it made him feel better. 

"Shit," Tony's voice rang through the coms. 

"Language," Steve chided while he navigated his bike expertly through the trees while throwing his shield and taking out three if Hydra's finest. "Jarvis what's the view upstairs?"

Steve listened as the A.I. described the shield around the fort containing Strucker's inside forces. 

"Loki's sceptor must be here. Strucker couldn't mount his defense with out it. At long last."

Steve bit back a chuckle at his friends way of speaking as he took out two more men by dragging them and tossing them into trees. 

"At long last is lasting pretty long boys," Nat seemed amused, as she usually was in a team if all boys. Her boys she called them. 

"Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise."

"Wait. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language"?"

Yeah, he wasn't going to live that down. "I know," he sighed exasperatedly as he threw his bike into a convoy heading his way. "It just slipped out." Man he really loved that bike. 

"Cap, I know we're about to be a family and all that, but can you refrain from throwing expensive vehicles at people when you have a very nice shield that is just as effective. Vehicles don't grown on trees."

"It slipped."

"Slipped my ass, you pulled that move straight out of Hollywood without a stunt double."

"Stark," Thor almost growled, "The sceptor."

"Right. Closing in on it," Tony seemed unsure for the first time today, "Jarvis am I...closing in on it?"

 

It seemed an eternity until they were back on the quinjet, safely heading back to New York. Steve badly wanted to head to Malibu, but concern over Clint and the new enhanced they met in the field meant he'd have to stay with the team even longer. 

Tony had already texted his daughter about Steve's language comment, which led to another video from Darcy, this time of both Jane and Bucky shaking with laughter. He made a mental note to think of a quick payback as soon as the right time came. 

Tony and Bruce had locked themselves away in his lab with the sceptor and as much as his curiosity peaked, science just wasn't his thing. He checked in Clint before finding Thor looking out over the city.

"Heimdall says you found your friend," Steve hadn't really talked to Thor since the proverbial shit hit the fan when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. And while it seemed like months ago, just based on Bucky's progress, the actual timeline amounted to less than four months ago when his life changed forever. 

And Thor wasn't stupid. Steve met Jane during what Darcy called The Great Absence. He was gone for two years between the Battle of New York and Greenwich, and in that time Jane moved on. That didn't stop Thor from being overprotective,and he let Steve know every chance he got. 

But even still, Thor was his best friend on the Avengers squad. 

"He saved Jane's life. I messed up."

Thor nodded and leaned one arm on the railing as he watched him, his face more pensive than he ever had seen it. Thor had the weight of two world's on his shoulder and a throne to inherit, a choice to marry between two women he cared for, but didn't love.

At one point, Steve mused, Thor's queen might have been Jane. But fate, while cruel in ice and age, was kind to him in heart. 

"There was a hit ordered on her, Bucky broke his programming and saved her life. She tried to end it with me."

"Because of him?"

Steve could only nod. That night was still one of the worse of his lives. The excitement of getting Bucky back but the potential loss of Jane still had him chugging heartburn medicine, even though he didn't get heartburn. A benefit of the serum. 

Out of all the Avengers, he got along with Thor the best. It was touch and go in the beginning of their relationship though, naturally because of Jane, and Thor. And Thor never wasted breath in the little white lies he could've told Steve about how he was over Jane. 

Fact was, he wasn't over Jane. Not even a little bit. And Thor was always very honest about it, something that Steve appreciated. And while there was always a little jealousy between the two of them, her well-being was always the number one priority. 

Lucky girl that she was now had three men in her life that wanted her needs before their own. 

And she knew it. 

Thor was talking to him but he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Steve wasn't one to blush, but he wasn't one to just blatantly ignore his friends either. 

"About Jane. How is she getting along with your friend?"

Steve couldn't help but beam when thinking about Jane and Bucky and the progress they made on their relationship alone. Bucky's relationship with Jane was currently more steamy then his own with the both of them. "They're learning to live with each other. It's been tough on Jane. Pepper doesn't approve."

Thor gave a nod that was a regal as his stature. "My own father doesn't approve of Jane. He called her a goat."

"She told me. She wasn't happy," Steve chuckled at the memory. It wasn't even a year ago when he got the call from Darcy that Thor had come back and Jane had disappeared. He flew to London immediately but there was nothing he could do. His trust in Thor was key to getting through that difficult time. 

Thor wouldn't hurt Jane. Never. 

It was when the skies opened up two days later to world's unknown and listening to Darcy's last minute voicemails that haunted him to this day. The minute footage appeared of the attack, Tony was on his way to London. The battle was fought and won in seven minutes, and over ten minutes before he got there. 

"I'm sure she wasn't," Thor's voice was low, thundering almost in his apparent amusement. "She definitely held her ground to him though. I'm guessing she'd be the same way against her own mother."

"Pepper wants Bucky institutionalized. Thinks it will help him. She doesn't even realize how far he's come just by being around the family."

"Family does provide great healing, as does talking," he gave Steve a pointed look which sent the soldier in him shrinking away a bit. 

Thor may be ok with taking orders from him on the battlefield, but he was definitely the leader off the field. So many times he had wished that Thor had been around that fateful day when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, and he found out about Bucky. He could of used a person to look up to while he was sorting out his feelings, but he had to lead the rebellion instead. 

"You didn't fight him back, Steven. That day on the plane. You let him nearly beat you to Valhalla, and you would have been ok with that. Where would that have left her?"

"I know," Steve shrunk even more into himself. "I know, I think about that everyday. And I regret it. I wasn't thinking."

"The issue with me and Jane is that it didn't work out because I have millions of souls depending on me to protect them and their homes. Not once while we were together did I ever forget about her. I had to destroy the bridge because my brother was about to destroy a whole world. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and I lost her in the process. But not once did I not think about her while I was doing it. If I hadn't succeeded, Loki would have turned the bifrost on Earth as he turned his wrath anyway, and centered it in Jane. The point is Captain. When you're on the battlefield, you always need think one step ahead to keep your opponent guessing, that's for your survival. But you never, ever stop thinking about the consequences your actions may bring at the time. Jane would have lost you and then where would she be? Where would your friend be?"

Steve hadn't thought about it that way. More like he didn't want to think about it that way. "Just seeing him again sent my world upside down. I didn't know what to do."

"I can imagine. Seeing my brother on Earth after thinking he died from falling off the bridge. It does something to your psyche."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Believe me, Steven. I've been alive for nearly 1,500 years. Jane's parents may be interfering still but not nearly as long as mine have. You learn something when you listen. I only recently started but the lessons have been harsh."

 

Tony was throwing a party for the team, all glitz and glam and there were a million things Steve would have rather done, and only one place he would have rather been, and that was in Malibu with his loved ones. Clint too, who was healing from his injury and Darcy's over the phone lashing he got from his wife rather quickly. But he figured since the whole team would be there he'd make an effort. 

Bruce and Romanoff flirting didn't take him aback as much as Pepper not being there. Tony had asked his daughter's to come but they both declined. 

Actually Bucky declined with a "She's busy," for Jane that sent Steve's heart into a fluttering mess. Darcy was enjoying the sun and her pregnancy toomuch to be bothered but sent her well wishes to her husband, father, and brother.

Jane had been excited because Darcy was actually starting to show, which made Clint a little jealousy and eager to get back home. They were both hopping on the red eye tonight to get there before sunrise tomorrow. 

Tomorrow they'd be in Malibu with their loved ones. Tonight they were in New York celebrating the fall of the last Hydra base. 

He hadn't seen Tony and Bruce much these last two days, but he was use to multiple day science binges courtesy of Jane so he couldn't blame them. And they cleaned up well, so you would've never known. Tony was in fine form. 

Sam was currently berating him for the last battle. "If I had known it would be a fire-fight, I absolutely would have called you."

"No way, Avenging is your world," Sam said as he stopped and looked over the ledge at the glitz and glam that surrounded the Avengers tonight. "Your world is crazy."

"How are they?"

"They're as well as they can be. Jane is stubborn and doesn't want to talk to me, and Bucky who is an open book with me, doesn't want to talk about it with Jane and is encouraging her to not want to talk to me."

Steve chuckled quietly. "Sounds about right."

"You know," Sam paused, searching for the words. "That girl has got to have more PTSD than any of you all on this team combined, maybe even including Bucky. Aliens. Different worlds. Being posessed by a freak element. A good falling from the sky and crashing into her van."

"Actually she ran into him," Steve mused. 

"Still. How is she still standing? I kept watching her and Darcy this last month. The way the act and talk is so similar to Tony it's scary. But the way they process things? Darcy, the minute she doesn't like something, she lets you know. Jane? Bucky made her an apple pie the other day-,"

"Jane hates apple pie," Steve said, a frown across his brow. 

"You know that. And I know that. SHE knows that. But Bucky still doesn't know that. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings and set him back. But Bucky's tough, he can take it."

Steve had to agree there, "Yeah he can," and he wanted.to be in Malibu now more than ever, because despite the progress being made, this would never work if Jane couldn't be herself with Bucky. And Bucky needed to know about her own past as well to make his own informed decision. 

Bucky wasn't the only one who had nightmares at night. 

Steve had spent the last few months hiding Jane's from him.

 

The group had decided to stay up a little late to see Steve and Clint off, after the party went home. Which led to a hammer lifting conversation. Which led to a hammer lifting competition. 

Thor had told him and Clint once in the quinjet on the way to some bunker they probably ended up ransacking, honestly he couldn't keep count anymore, that Jane and Darcy could both lift the hammer. Jane had threw her body over him twice putting her life in harm's way over his. Darcy the hammer just seemed to like, probably because Darcy was Jane's own protector. Since then the men had both been in competition with their respective women, in trying to even get near the hammer to see if they could lift it. 

Neither succeeded, and Thor threw it in their faces with a playful glee. "You're all not worthy."

His conceit was met with groans and laughter when the screeching began. "Woooooooorthy." 

"Stark. What's going on," Steve asked, as a sick feeling filled his guy. He had a feeling he was not getting on that red eye tonight. One glance at Clint and he knew he was feeling the same way. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

 

Jane was enjoying quiet time with her thoughts. The night was balmy and the air cool against her skin. She missed Steve with every part of her being, but he'd be here by morning. She was so happy that the Avengers were done mopping up Hydra bases. 

A part of her wished though that she could have been a part of the action, not on the ground of course, because what would a 95 pound woman be good for against a Hyrda goon, but in the air, working the controls, helping her dad. 

She was a scientist by nature, but she'd be lying if she said that the events in London when she was front and center, hadn't given her a thrill. Something about being in the middle of the action, and not on the sidelines waiting for details really spurred her on. 

Then there was Bucky and all his charm, trying his hardest to please her. She didn't have the heart to tell him she hated apple pie, but he definitely was good at facial cues, probably the years of training in him. He felt so bad after he made her a peach cobbler to make up for it. 

The man could cook and she was reaping the benefits. Darcy too. 

But Sam was right and without Steve there she was barely getting any sleep. She needed to talk things through. Just now wasn't the time. Now was about Bucky. 

Bucky who had to relive seventy years of torcher everytime he had a nightmare, or a flashback, or he red a news article that would bring back a specific memory and send him reeling. 

Bucky who held her hand, and kissed her cheek during a sad movie. Who kissed her good morning and good night. Who kept his hand on her back when a guy came up to talk to her on the beach. 

The guy who loved Steve just like she did. 

A guy who saw her as more than just a pretty face, and saw past her bank account. 

A guy she was slowly falling in love with herself. Which created a whole other slow of problems for her to sort through. 

She hadn't been lying when she told Steve months ago that she'd give them a chance. But the reality is that saying it and living it are two very different, emotionally conflicting things. 

That and the space between her and her mother was breaking her heart, but that wasn't her boys' fault. 

So yeahs, when definitely needed to talk to someone. Possibly a therapist that had no relationship whatsoever to anyone involved in her life, no offense to Sam. 

She dearly loved what Sam was about. And he was definitely helping Bucky through this difficult time. 

But Sam also talked to Steve. And she was involved with them both. She wanted someone who would be on her side when things went awry. Not that she was expecting things to, but still. It was the thought. 

Darcy suggested a marriage counselor, which made Bucky light up and Jane herself squirm. She wasn't even sure if she was marrying Steve anymore. Especially considering there was James there now, and her feelings for him we're so new, and exciting, and just....there. 

And legally she couldn't marry both of them. So how would that be fair to James if she and Steve. got married? She never wanted James to feel left out or behind. So why would they marry? She didn't have the heart to remove her ring, according to Clint, Steve spent weeks searching for the right one. Large enough to be seen but small enough to not interfere with her work. 

She had learned that Steve was possessive and had an ego especially when it came to her.

And James now apparently. 

Something historians got entirely wrong about Captain America.

And James Barnes apparently.

James, since Steve has been gone these weeks, has been, for all intents and purposes, her boyfriend. Not that they made anything official. But the kisses were as steamy with him as they were with Steve. But they both had a mutual, unspoken understanding that they wouldn't go any further than that, because without Steve, it didn't seem right. 

And all three of them had a lot of fucked up shit hat they needed to get through before hey brought any level of intimacy into their relationship. 

Jane looked up at the stars. Steve called them "her" stars. She'd love the night skies since she was a little girl. Her father had told her that the same sky and the same stars that she viewed we're the same sky and the same stars that someone in India would view. Or China, or Africa. That's why she loved the stars. They we're never ending and constant throughout. 

Her phone rang and broke her revelry. Just by the tone she knew it was Steve, so her heart skipped a beat, as it always did when she thought of him, and answered the phone. 

"Hey Love."

"Jane!" Steve sounded out of breath and panicked even. Fear and dread filled her. 

"Steve what's going on? What happened?" She tried not to let her panick fill her voice, or her thoughts. Everything was fine. 

His voice was muffled, so she couldn't even understand him. 

"Jarvis."

"Ultron"

"Stay there." 

"Don't come."

And then a click as the call disconnected. She stared at her phone for a full three minutes before Darcy burst through the sliding doors with Bucky in tow. 

Apparently she got more out of her call from Clint than she had from Steve. 

"Jarvis is gone," the younger girl burst into tears and threw herself into Jane's arms. "Dad fucked up Jane."

"What'd he do," Jane was confused. Tony would never do anything to hurt Jarvis. They were best friends basically. 

The younger woman was too overcome to speak so James stepped in.

"Apparently," he cleared his throat and shot her a worried look. "Apparently Tony and Bruce we're working on this global security legion, so the Avengers wouldn't necessarily be needed when disaster striked, and it went awry. They called the robot Ultron and apparently he killed off Jarvis and is in the internet, and I don't know how it works." He shook his head. Modern technology was still a wonder to him. "So now there's a killer robot on the loose and they have to go fight again."

"Again," Jane's eyes widened and Bucky nodded. 

"Ultron crashed the party. An area in the tower is destroyed. He got away with some sceptor thing. I didn't understand the details."

Jane rubbed Darcy's back as she stared at James. 

"I have to be there. I can help."

"You cannot help. And you will not help. I'm sorry doll, but I'm putting my foot down. I don't want you anywhere near this. Especially considering we don't know what we're up against. Let your father and Steve handle this. "

"But James-,"

"No Jane. I cannot and will not lose you. Not after all we've been through. We'll stay here until we get called back. It's safe here. Your safe here."

**Author's Note:**

> New headcannon. Let me know what you think!


End file.
